One Of Those Boys
by TMP.T3R
Summary: TigerLilly is yet another run-away to Santa Carla, yada yada yada. After being a tenant to the Frog brothers, she meets a mysterious gang of bikers. Yeah, summary sucks :D . T for later
1. Chapter 1

So here I am. A runaway just turned 18 and nowhere to go. It all started when my dickward for a dad started abusing me, both verbal and to the later years, physical. My mum couldn't put up with that shit, so she packed up and left

Dad got worse, became more drunk and eventually started to take drugs. So I got fed up, packed up and moved out, to god knows where. All I know is that on my left shoulder is my duffel bag with necessities, right hand has my bikes keys and left hand has my remaining pop tart.

I look over my shoulder and can see an extremely graphitized billboard saying "Santa Carla, murder capitol of the word". Way to be subtle.

As I hop back on my bike, I notice that it's a lot stranger then what I'm used to from downtown New York. People walk around in grungy outfits and it all seems to be ok. If I were to dress like that in Brooklyn, id be labeled as a "freak", "weirdo" or possibly even an "emo"

Yet over here, I'd probably be the weirdo or something. Leaning on my bike with my acid washed and ripped jeans, white Nikes and a regular, off-one-shoulder black shirt. I felt too regular all of a sudden.

I shrugged it off and kick started my Harley again. He was the only man in my life right about now. Having broken up with my boyfriend Dave (for reasons we don't yet need to reveal) I couldn't be bothered for a good enough relationship.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Ok, having found a safe spot to park Beast I wandered off on to the board walk. It was starting to turn into dusk so I was getting a little worried. Since I didn't have a place to stay and all.

I walked into a comic store to ask for directions but as I walked in I noticed a small sign

" **ROOM UP FOR RENT**

**ASK FOR RENT PAYMENT INSIDE**"

Curious, I walked inside to see that there was a dirty blonde haired male leaning over the counter, obviously reading. _He could easily be Rambo junior_, I thought. The boy, easily 16, had a red bandana around his head and a plaid cardigan over a rock shirt. Yeesh and I thought _I _dressed bad.

I scoped around a bit and saw another worker. He had raven hair and was the same age as the other guy. He had some sort of an army get up going on, and dog tags. I noticed I was being watched and inconspicuously I saw Rambo Jr studying me, out of the corner of my eye.

"Something up boys?" I say, smirking

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe" answers Rambo jr

"Pretty cool huh?"

"For a weirdo" coolly retorts Tags

Damn. I knew I'd get that soon enough...

I just ignore them and carry on shifting through the piles of Batman and Phantom comics.

"Look buddy, if you're looking for the diet frozen-yoghurt bar, it went out of sale last summer" came a voice from behind

I spun around to find out that it was Rambo Jr.

"Okay okay, chillax. I noticed the sign outside and needed a place. I heard that you've got a room up for rent?" I answered

They somewhat eased, subtly when I mentioned this.

"Yeah well, what do you want to know?" asked Tags

"Well, for starters, your names would be pretty swell..." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes

"I'm Alan, and this is my brother Edgar" he says, as he points to Rambo

"And I am the infamous TigerLilly, so where's Poe?" I joked

They look at me as, faces confused

"The poet, you know? Edgar Alan Poe?" I sigh, exasperated.

"Right" they answer back

Yeesh. This lot obviously doesn't believe in showing their emotions very much do they?

"There's just one thing you need to know before you move in" Edgar said

"I'm moving in?" I squealed

They roll their eyes and Edgar continues with a grave face

"Santa Carla is crawling with vampires"

"Right, vampires" I laughed. "Couldn't you find something more creative? Like, ghosts maybe?"

Their facial expressions don't change and realization starts to dawn

"Oh, you're not joking. Are you?" I whispered

They slowly shake their heads in unison

"Ok. Well I guess I better start keeping a stake under my pillow, nightly" I joked, half-heartedly

"We suggest you do that" replied Alan

"All righty then, ill just… Go get my bags shall I?" leaving without an answer. Wow Santa Carla.

What a place..


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks now, since I've settled in with the Frogs. I'm working part time at their store and pay 50 bucks for the rent, which is pretty cheap since I'm also working for them.

But now, it's a Friday night, and I'm going out.  
I change my Duran Duran concert shirt and shorts into a sleek red halter neck dress and a black leather jacket with zippers and a few studs, but leave it un-zipped. I also change my Chucks for a newly bought pair of sexy 5 inch sipper heels.

As I put on red glossy lipstick and mascara and eyeliner, I grab my purse and head out.

My outfit obviously caught the eye of Edgar and Alan.

"You're not going out dressed like that TigerLilly." Said Edgar

"And who are you? My father?" I scoffed

"I might not be your father but I know the difference between looking decent and vampire bait" retorted Edgar

"Still on with the vampires" I mumbled. "Ok well, I'm off, don't wait up"

"Remember Tiger! 1am!" shouts out Alan as I leave

I have to roll my eyes for this. The Frog brothers and curfew? Expected, but lame.

I know there's a concert on tonight, so I make my way there. As I reach my destination I see it's got the works. The sweaty shirtless singer up on stage, testosterone filled males head banging, and screaming girls. Like I said, the works

As I start to get into the mood and start to sway, I saw a gang of four guys. Each one as hot as each other.

_Yeah, wouldn't mind a piece _of _that_, I thought perversely.

But I couldn't help it, I need to go up to them and talk.

One of them saw me approaching them and winks at me. He's got crazy blonde hair, reminding me of Twisted Sister. He dons a black tuxedo-like jacket with tails, black mesh shirt, white skin tight (I mean literally, it looks painted on) jeans and black boots.

I smile back, trying to be seductive, but probably fail anyway.

"Well howdy there girl, how can I help you?" grins Twisted Sister. Emphasizing on the _**I**_ part.

"You can help by introducing yourselves; I couldn't help but notice ya." I smiled

"I'm Paul" he says, winking,

"That's David" pointing to a platinum blonde in a black trench coat, who slightly smiles at me, looking quite cold.

"That's Marko" and points to an extremely cute cherubic blonde. His curls are haphazard and has a Chestshire cat grin that says "I know something you don't". His sapphire blue eyes look so deep, I'm pretty sure I could drown in it. His got a whacked out patch jacket, tight black chaps over ripped jeans and a white midriff wife beater.

I think I just died and went to heaven

"Hey babe? You alive? Babe?"

I snap out of my reverie with Paul snapping his fingers in my face

"Huh? Oh sorry, something caught my eye. You were saying?" I answered

"I can tell" winked Marko.

Oh dear Lord.

"Yeah well anyways, that's Dwayne." Finishes off Paul. A dark brooding male nods his head in a greeting. I notice he's only wearing a leather jacket. Showing off his sweet sweet abs. Not my type though, he looks like a guy from 'Thunder Down Under'**(A/N: oh yeah, if you don't know them, just Google it :P)**

"Hey, you wanna go for a ride chica?" asks Marko.

"I'm pretty familiar with the boardwalk thanks" I answered back.

Weren't people supposed to get to know you better before they offer you thing like this? Then again, I am in _Santa Carla_

"Who said I wanted you to get familiar with the _boardwalk_?" he said, winking. And the boys started to chuckle

I just blushed and turned to Paul.

"So. What do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked

"Hey. I thought you knew the boardwalk pretty well" laughs Paul.

"Yeah but I've only been here for a few weeks. It's not like I'm a full blown local at heart or anything"

"You will be pretty soon" I think I heard David mumble

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Nothing" he said smiling at me, a little too sweetly.

"Look, you can bitch about me all you want. But at least do it when I'm not here ok?" I said sarcastically, a little bit angry.

"Oohh she's feisty. I like her" grinned Paul.

I shot a glare at him, telling him that I'm not joking.

"Aw chill out girl. Let's go have some fun" laughed Marko, whilst draping an arm over my shoulders.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

He just laughed and winks back.

We started to steer away from the concert and head out to the amusement park when I saw four bikes parked across a fence. There all put together from different parts of different bikes. _Like Marko's jacket_ I mused.

They all got on their bikes and I stood there standing like an idiot.

"What? You're gonna walk there now?" joked Paul.

"Number one; walk to _where_ exactly. Number two, I'm really that dumb enough to go for a ride, with complete strangers, whom I have never met before, and number thre-" I was cut off

"Yeah well, that's a pretty long speech you got going there chika" said Marko, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me that" I demanded

"Cause I wanna, now get on would ya?" he smirked.

Figuring that there was absolutely no use arguing, I swing my leg around the back of his bike and wrap my arms around his chest.

"Nuh-uh chika, not that way" he said deviously.

Groaning, I wrap them around his waist. Just marvelous really.

I'm in for one _hell _of a night, and its only 9:00.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you all SO much for your reviews. I know some parts are shocking, and maybe corny, but with all your patience I'm sure you can all hang in there :D . **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I own Lost Boys, I don't :(. I own Marko in my dreams though ;) **

We pulled up to a cliff side, and I could hear the sound of the waves bouncing off the cliff side. It was extremely windy and I was thankful that I was wearing a jacket.

"Common, follow us" Marko said, tugging my hand.

When I hesitated Paul snickered and said "Don't tell me you've gone all chicken now?" and the rest chuckled

"Yeah, I'm terrified to follow Twisted sister, a gay pirate, Mr. Stick in the Mud and Goldilocks over here. I'm shaking in my boots" I said sarcastically, with some venom.

"Ouch girl, no need to be bitchy"

"No need to be a dick" I smiled sweetly.

"Just shut up and keep moving" ordered David, breaking up our little fight.

They came to stop, and I noticed we were at the edge, and the bottom was pitch black.

"What's going on David?" I asked curiously

He smirked. "TigerLilly wants to know what's going on." He stated simply.

"Marko? What's going on?" he asked

"I dunno, what's goin' on Paul?"

"Who wants ta know?" snickered Paul

"Tilly wants to know!" laughed out Dwayne. Using an old pet name I used to have.

I glowered at them. "No seriously, what the fuck are you guys up to now?"

"I think we should let her know what's going on" smirked David.

"Marko?" he looked at Marko pointedly

"Marko turned to smile and waggle his fingers at me."Good night Tilly.

Bomb's awaaay!" he said as he jumped down.

I stood there frozen. Unable to comprehend what the _fuck _had just happened.

Paul looked at me, laughed and said, "Bottoms up man, ow!"

He jumped after Marko.

Dwayne followed to suit with a click of his fingers. I stood there, gob smacked.

They're all dead.

"Come with us TigerLilly. Be one of us" said David, knowingly.

"You're BONKERS! Why would I jump down THERE?!" I shrieked.

"Trust us TigerLilly. Join us" with that, David jumped down.

I stood there, pondering if I should run away, and forget all of this, or go down there and join them.

Then I heard the faint voices of the boys, telling me to jump down and calling my name.

Well. They're alive, so it mustn't be that bad.

With that I jumped down for what seemed 2 seconds. Since I didn't know how steep the fall was, I fell on my royal ass.

Wonderful. Talk about great first impressions. They were all laughing their arses off, except David, who still had that knowing smirk on his face.

"Come on, through here." Beckoned Marko.

He took my hand and I followed him. This guy really is touchy-feely. He won't let go. Talk about invading my personal bubble. **(A/N: not that I'd mind ;))**

We walked into a cave and it took me a while for my eyes to adjust. Thankfully Dwayne lit up a torch and some barrels. Paul grabbed his boom box and walked over to what used to be a fountain.

Wow. This place was magical. You could obviously tell a bunch of males lived here. Things were messy and haphazard. There was posters on walls and a four-poster bed with drapes. There was a light coat of dust covering things and I noticed that there was a chandelier in the fountain weird, but original.

I enjoyed this place.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago, too bad they built it on a fault. In 1906 **(A/N: so sorry if the dates are wrong. I wasn't 100%)** when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up, the place took a header" David clapped, and the sound echoed "straight into the crack."

I had a feeling that the speech was practiced and David had told many before. But I brushed it off.

"And now it's ours" he said again.

"So check it out… _Tilly_" sneered Paul, lighting a joint.

I turned my glare at him, "Shut up, Crack-head. That's not a nickname I take too kindly for. I'd rather have you call me chika"

"Aw, chika, you don't like that nickname?" laughed Marko.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Why?" Dwayne asked, honestly curious.

He seemed the most civilized out of all the boys so I directed my answer to him.

"Because, my fuckhead for an ex-boyfriend used that nickname. So if you don't mind, I really hope you quit calling me that."

"What's wrong with your boyfriend?"

"Ex" I corrected.

"yeah, well, what about him" asked Dwayne

"Uhm... Long story short, he was a druggie, and used me for his punching bag. It's not as if I didn't cop enough shit from my father either, I got beaten up by him _too._" I started whispering huskily when I started talking about my father.

Painful memories resurfaced, just like the stinging tears.

Fuck. I can't cry in front of them. Not now.

The whole cave was silent. The only sound you could hear was the crashing waves.

"Uhm. I've gotta get going now, the frogs will be worr-" I was cut off. Again

"Oh chika, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Marko came and hugged me.

"Ugh, it's... Alright Marko, it was like a month ago." My voice was muffled by his jacket.

He continued to hug me for a few seconds more before he let go, but still kept an arm around my shoulder.

He moved us to the brown couch in the corner and I gratefully took a seat. My feet were _killing _me. No thanks to my heels.

A light conversation started up for a while and then David called out

"Marko, food."

Marko got up and was about to walk out of the entrance, but he ran back and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be right back"

I shivered because his voice was low and husky, and his breath caressed my cheek and neck.

There were a few cat-calls and howls. I rolled my eyes. _Men._

"That's what I love about this place, you ask. Then you get" mused David.

It was quite for about 15 minutes then Marko jumped out of the entrance, calling out.

"Its feeding time, come and get it boys. And girl" he winked.

"Chinese, excellent choice" murmured David.

An array of Chinese noodle boxes filled the air, and I was surprised the boys caught them.

"Guests first?" offered David.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'm alright". Chinese really wasn't my forte.

"You don't like rice? Tell me TigerLilly, how a billion Chinese people can be wrong?" he snickered.

"I never said I didn't like rice, and I've never question the intelligence of the Chinese. Two, I'm not Chinese, and you can't help being a dick. But that much is obvious" I smiled at him, but still took the box.

He didn't glower at me, which surprised me, even when the others laughed. He had a patient look on his face. Smart man.

I took a forkful of the rice only to have David say

"How are those maggots TigerLilly?"

The boys looked at me expectantly.

I looked down only to see maggots in the cartoon. I went green. I knew they weren't maggots though. I must've inhaled some of Paul's joint when he lit it.

"Fried with egg I suppose" trying oh so hard to keep my cool. It was weird. Maggots were crawling around in the carton, but there was no movement in my mouth.

I looked down and saw rice, and when I looked back up, David looked extremely curious and the boys were all gob smacked.

"How about some noodles?" he outstretched a noodle box full of worms.

I held back a shriek.

"Im totally seeing things. Either that, or there must be a new menu at the Chinese joint." I whispered, eyes closed.

"What'd ya mean?" David laughed and shoved a forkful of it in his mouth.

"DON'T EA-"I yelled. "Oh."

It was only noodles. They all laughed at me.

"Here drink some of this" David held out a jewel encrusted wine bottle.

Without a second thought I grabbed the bottle. The boys had expectant look on their faces, so I just shrugged and took a gulp.

After a few minutes I felt woozy, and things went fuzzy around the edges.

It took me only a second longer to pass out at the sounds of the boys howling and laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: my gosh you people are amazing :) **

**Awkward Quail:** you're awesome, and your reviews help a lot. You sure know how to make me smile :D

**Emzy2k8: **firstly, thank you so much for your kind reviews andI do try my best to give you all a good story. I love to write, and I know I make a few errors here and there, so be sure to let me know :)

**Thanks you guys 3**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not yet. I only own TigerLilly. The bitch ;) **

I woke up, to see that I wasn't in my own bed. Confused I sat up straight and looked around.

Holy shit.

I was still at the cave, and still in my dress. The brothers are gonna FREAK. They get pissed if I'm ten minutes over curfew.

I got up out of the bed and stretched. I groaned as my muscles and bones creaked and popped. How _long_ had I been seeping for?

There was still a little flicker of fire in the barrel so I walked over to it and saw it was 5:30

HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS, I might as well be mince meat now! I scurried around the cave trying to find my other heel and purse.

I had my purse in my hand and knelt under the bed to find my other shoe when I heard

"Ah, I love waking up to see some ass every morning." I don't even need to know whose _voice_ that was. It was all Paul, followed by Marko.

I jumped in surprise and banged my head on the underside of the bed.

I crawled out of the bad, successfully finding my shoe in the progress.

Rubbing my head I stood up and put on my shoes.

"Uhm, would you mind telling me what the freak I'm still doing here." I asked, with strained patience.

"Hey, don't get all feisty on us babe. You're the one who passed out. Don't cha remember?"

"I passed out? Here? Why don't I remember?" I asked quizzically.

"You seriously don't remember do you?" Marko asked.

"No! I honestly have got no recollection of last night. I only remember up to when we were eating Chinese food. And maggots. Something about maggots." I said, puzzled.

"I _really_ got to get going. I'll have my throat slit if I don't get moving. Even though it won't make a difference now. I'm in for one long ass-lecture when I get home" I said.

"Alright, I'll drop you off and you can settle things down with the Toad's." Marko said.

"Its Frog's Marko" I corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get moving, Paul tell David I've gone out and I'll be home soon"

"No! _You _tell him" Paul said childishly, whilst looking up from a playboy magazine.

Rolling my eyes, I walked out and Marko helped me over the dirt steps.

We walked outside and I noticed I was dark out. We walked over a bridge and we ended up being on the Cliffside, with their bikes still parked in the original positions.

We got on and Marko drove like a wild thing. When we were on the beach, sand flew out from under the tires in every direction. Landing on to many of the party-goers and tourists.

You could hear her yells and shrieks of outrage, but someone as _badass _as Marko. I don't think he gave a fuck.

The ride ended all too soon. Truth be told, I'm actually starting to like Marko. But I don't want to take things too far. After all it's only been just under a day since I've met him.

I took a deep breath as we reached the front of the comic store I took a deep breath, trying to pull the air down to my toes.

"Hey, if it's that bad, I'll come in there with ya" Marko said, slightly concerned.

"No, that's all right. This war is mine, not yours" I said, worriedly.

He laughed and said "all right then chika, ill pick you up at 7."

With that he rode off, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

I walked inside sheepishly, trying not to catch the attention of Edgar and Alan.

"TigerLilly, if you're trying to sneak up to your room without being noticed, then now would be the time to tell you that you're not being inconspicuous."

I jumped about 5 feet in the air, and noticed it was Edgar.

"I am so sor-"  
"Save it Tiger. It's not like we're your father. Just get home on time." He said coolly.

"Edgar, wait" I said guiltily.

"It's alright TigerLilly; just give him time to cool off. He freaked out last night." said Alan.

"Alan, I really truly am so sorry. I got caught up with a bunch of friends and spent the night there." I said.

"Look, we care for you like our sister, if you're not home, we tend get worried. Even if you were just spending a night somewhere, this is the murder capital of the world, so you always gotta expect the worst."

My eyes went down cast and I looked at the floor.

"I should go speak to Edgar" I mumbled.

"Yeah, that would be a pretty good idea"

I walked up stairs and turned to Edgar's door. I knocked three times and asked if I could come in.

"Come in" came a gruff reply.

I walked in to see Edgar on his bed reading "Vampire's Everywhere" for what seemed a millionth time.

"Edgar, I know what I did last night was wrong. I should've told you I was going to stay at a friend's house."

_Even though I had no clue that I was actually going to stay there and they were far from friends. _I thought additionally.

"S'allright TigerLilly. Just wanted to make sure whether to close the doors or not." He said

I had to laugh at this.

"Edgar, ill spare you the embarrassment of the fact that you actually were worried and go with the lie"

He gave me a look and mumbled "shut up"

I gave him a hug, and he was obviously not prepared so he stayed stiff.

I snorted. _Virgin._

"Alright, well I'm off to have a shower and get catch a few Z's."

And with that I left the room.

I walked into my bedroom and flung off my shoes. I groaned, _heaven. _I peeled of my clothes and didn't even bother to wash my make up off in the sink. I walked straight into the shower, not caring that the water was probably 300˚.

After fifteen minutes of washing I pulled on my robe and dried off. I threw on a baggy old pair of sweats and an old graduation jumper.

I fell down onto my bed and closed my eyes.

I was woken up to the sound of tapping on my window. My whole body shot up. I reached around my bed to my bedside table where I kept the stake that the brothers _insisted _I kept there.

_I swear to god, if this a bird, it's gonna be thanks giving dinner _I thought.

As I got closer, an outline of a shadow started to appear.

"Jesus TigerLilly, open the fucking window will ya?! My arms are killing me" said a voice

I jumped and noticed it was Marko. I pushed open the window.

"What the fuck are you doing? Do you want to get yourself _killed?" _I hissed at him.

He gracefully jumped inside, much to my surprise.

"I told you that I was gonna pick you up at 7 didn't I?" reminding me of his promise a few hours ago.

"Surely you're not going to go like that?" he smirked. Taking in my seats, jumper and hastily tied hair.

"Why? Would it embarrass you?" I glared at him "I'm sorry I can't be the busty air-head blonde's you lot long after. I actually can look ugly sometimes. It's called being human, and being non-plastic."

"Hey hey, take it easy. I wouldn't mind but, you girls always seem to be touchy on how you look. Just thought you'd want to change before we leave."

"Oh, well yeah. I'll be right back then." I said, flushing crimson for misinterpreting his sentence.

He laughed as I went to get my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I changed into a pair of skin tight black jeans, my beaten up Nikes and loose singlet, just showing my purple bra a little. I teased my blonde hair a little and applied the regular make-up. E.g., mascara, eyeliner and light lip gloss.

I walked out and tossed my discarded clothes into the hamper.

"Damn girl, you look delicious in anything" Marko winked.

I laughed at him. Then I realized. He snuck in, we couldn't go downstairs together, and the brothers would think the worst.

"Y'know what? I think I'll just jump back down again. The Toad's will probably think I shagged ya or something" said Marko, chuckling as he shook his head.

Wait. How did he know that? It seemed as if he knew what I was thinking. I shrugged it off. _Probably just coincidental _I thought.

"It's Frogs" I reminded him yet again.

"Whatever" I heard him faintly say when he jumped down.

I jogged down the stairs and said "Hey I'm going out, don't worry, I won't be out all night this time"

I didn't wait for their answer, and I ran outside.

I heard the familiar sound of a motor bike being pulled up outside.

I smiled and jumped on to the back of Marko's Triumph.

Before I knew it we were speeding off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, just another chapter :). I just hope it's not making you all confused or something :D. I know I update pretty quick. Like twice a day, but I'm hooked! :) . I have a poll on my profile, so if y'all don't mind, I'd like you to vote :L. thenkskies.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, the Lost Boys are not mine to claim. *sniffs***

It had been a few weeks now, the boys and I had gone out whenever I had time, and wasn't working. Everytime either Marko or Paul walked into the comic store the frowns on Edgar and Alan's faces grew angrier and angrier.

And I planned to confront them and ask what the hell their problem was.

"Hey, busy day." I started off, non-chalantly.

They mumbled in response, and my patience grew thin.

"Alright, little miss PMS, what's up? Is it that time of month or have I accidentally eaten Edgar's cheetos again?" I asked.

"It's nothing real-"

I interrupted Alan with my I'm-Not-Screwing-Around glare.

"Well, Tiger, we've noticed you've been out with a particular group of guys" stated Alan

I mmm'd in response.

"And we think they're vampires." Finished Edgar gruffly.

I laughed. The mere idea of the boys being vampires just made me giggle. I mean, David could be a vampire, he was a total bitch. But number one, Paul was too clumsy and number two, Marko look too innocent.

I'm not saying he's a Botticelli angel or anything, but he's not _evil._

"All right all right, spare me the lecture, and I'll take a clove of garlic with me." I said rolling my eyes.

They were about to answer back when a boy about their age walked into the store.

He had a whacked out outfit, nothing like the clothes in Santa Carla though. He had a long stripped cloak on over a colorful button up shirt, jeans and a pair of beat-up kicks.

He rummaged through the newly organized pile of X-Men comics. The ones _I _had just organized. He caught the attention of the brothers and they went over to him.

I could slightly hear their conversation if I strained my ears a little.

I went over there to "fix" up some more comics when I heard Edgar say

"Hey man! Read this." Ad thrust the "Vampire Everywhere" comic into the kid's hands.

I walked over to them and stood next to the brothers.

"I already told you, I don't like horror comics" said the boy.

"Think of it more as a survival manual" said Alan.

"Yeah, cos Santa Carla's _crawling_ with vampires" I said sarcastically, using the sentence the brothers said when I first met them.

They nodded.

"Here's our number on the back, and pray you never need to call us" said Alan

The boy nodded sarcastically and said "ill pray, I never need to call you."

He smirked as they walked off, and I extended my hand, shifting the boxes to one arm.

"I'm TigerLilly by the way, and don't worry. They did the _exact _same thing to me. I think it's their version of a welcoming speech." I chuckled.

He laughed, shaking my hand

"I'm Sam. I just moved here with my mum and brother yesterday. Are you the Frog brothers' sister?

"Uh no, thanks god for that. I'm their tenant; I'm renting out a room of theirs."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey, I get off in around 3 minutes; if you want I can show you around the boardwalk"

He smiled and said "That'll be great, thanks."

I put the box of comics in their corner and went upstairs o change into something decent.

Pulling on my Nikes I ran back outside and crocked my arm out to Sam.

"Your tour guide awaits, sir" in a _really _bad pommy accent.

He burst out laughing but accepted the gesture.

We walked out onto the boardwalk and went on a few rides.

I bought a funnel cake and Sam settled for fairy floss. We were sitting down on a bench that _didn't _occupy a homeless person.

We were having a light conversation about his Siberian Huskey named Nanook when I heard some one approach me

"Hey sweet cheeks, ditch the zero, get with the hero."**(A/N: I HATE this pick up line with a passion. Let's just say it's been used n me MANY times -.-)**

I looked up to see a Surf Nazi and a few of his friends.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't see any hero around here. So why don't you get your Man-Whore ass out of my before I shove his head up it." I retorted back, pointing to his other buddy.

"Listen you little slut, you either come with us or-"he was cut short by a pair of hands wrapping around his neck.

"Fuck off bastard, only I can make the threats around here" it was Marko.

I was shocked. He was half the Surf Nazi's size and he tossed him to the ground like a rag doll.

The Surf Nazi was quick on his feet though. He got back up with vendetta in his eyes.

"Listen, dirt bag, either you fuck off or you'll be six feet under." Paul said poofing out of nowhere. I looked around and David and Dwayne had already surrounded them.

"Uhm, TigerLilly? What's going on?" Sam whimpered at my side.

"If I honestly had any clue I'd tell you but I don't" I whispered back hastily.

"Are you all right Tiger?" asked Marko.

"I'm fine. Seriously. Now let's go before Boardwalk Blubber comes and arrests us." I said, pulling Marko away.

He looked back at the Nazi with such a look, that it actually made me think twice about the vampire thing.

He slung an arm around my shoulder and gave me his famous grin

"So, where to now babe." He said

"Woah Woah Woah. Hold on a minute, what was all that about there? You're like freakishly strong or something" I had trouble keeping my voice down.

"I'll tell you later" he said, casting a look at Sam. Sam seemed to notice

"Y'know what Tiger? I'll catch up with you a little later. We can take a rain check on the Rollercoaster. Call me when you get home" and I could tell he meant _if you got home._

With that, Sam walked off into the crowd and I turned on my heel to Marko.

"Speak. Now" I ordered him.

"Not here, let's get back to the cave." He pulled me into the direction off his bike and we set off to Hudson's Bluff.

I noticed the other bys hadn't followed once we went into the cave.

Nervously Marko bit onto the end of his glove and mumbled a "sit down."

I complied and sat down onto the bad couch. He paced for a few minutes, shoving a hand through his golden curls.

"Alright, I'll tell you but TigerLilly you have to keep this a secret and not scream and go ballistic. Please. It could jeopardize everything my brothers and I have."

I look at him, scrutinizing "Go on."

"TigerLilly, were vampires" he said anxiously looking at my face, he brought his hand back up to his mouth.

"That's absurd!" I laughed. And he shoved his face in his hands

"I hope you don't expect me believe that." My voice died down as he moved his hands from his face.

His features were angled and contoured. His irises were bright yellow, rimmed with red. But the most prominent thing was his fangs.

" No seriously. Were vampires" he snarled.

**:O CLIFFY! Tehe :3 I feel so evil. Now I know why you people do cliff-hangers :P.I hope you noticed that I used the line from Lost Boys the Tribe :).I only watched the trailer, but I thought I'd use it**

_**Catch' ya on the flip-side. Chaplip :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey everyone (: I guess it wasn't much of a cliff hanger yesterday since I'm updating again :L. thanks again for the reviews. And MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL 3 don't forget the poll; I can only drag on the flirting for so much... (:**

**Disclaimer: Nup, not yet… -.-**

I shot up out of bed. Holly shit, what was that? That was the _weirdest _if ever said. I honestly should stop reading those comics.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table; it was only 3:30 am. Groaning I shoved my face in my hands.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, it was so hot that I was only in my singlet and boy cut undies. The only sound in the room was my bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor.

I flicked on the bathroom light and splashed water on my face then rubbed my face down with a towel.

I felt movement to the right of my face. I moved the towel off my face and looked to my right side. I almost jumped 15 feet in the air and scream out "BLOODY MURDER".

"Fuck Paul! What is _wrong _with you?!" I whispered harshly.

"Sorry, sorry. David sent me over here to check up on you." He said apologetically.

I looked at him puzzled. "Why?"

"Listen, what Marko told you wasn't a joke. Your one of us too now. Well, technically your half. But your still one of us." He said hastily.

"What exactly am I, Paul?" I said, starting to panic.

"TigerLilly, you're a vampire." He said simply.

"No, no no no no _no! _IM NOT! I WONT BE! There's no such thing. There isn't" I started out yelling first, but then denial started, and I stared to whimper.

"You can run away from it babe. It's what you are. What we are." He said.

I fell to my knees and pulled them up to my chest, rocking back and forth. It's what I used to do after a stealthy beating from daddy dearest.

"Please, TigerLilly. You have to come with me. It will be daylight soon. Haven't you noticed? You wake up late. Even when you wake up and it's still daylight, you wear sunglasses." stated Paul.

I looked up at him in shock. "How did you…"

"Because, I used to be a half. Then I made my first kill." He tried to say it slowly. So the words could sink in.

"No." I stated simply. "I won't do it. I won't kill someone's life just to feed." I finished of icily.

"but you kill animals to feed, cows, pigs, chickens. The list goes on. Your being quite hypocritical don't you think?" said Paul, smirking.

"There's a difference! They're _animals. _These are humans were talking about. They have families and friends that could miss them"

"Humans are animals TigerLilly. They're all mammals. You never age, and never die. But you must feed." Paul said, a little on the sadistic side.

I groaned in my hands, still on the floor.

"Just…Get out please. I need to think." I said, pointing to the window with one hand.

"Sorry, TigerLilly. I can't do that."

With that, Paul picked me up, and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed and pounded at his back. But it didn't help much. So much for Edgar and Alan's super-vampire-hunting-ninja skills. If I wasn't in such a situation, I might've just rolled my eyes.

The jump from my window to the ground seemed massive, but Paul jumped with ease. But he didn't reach the ground.

It took me all of about 5 seconds to realize we were _flying_. I mean what monster _FLIES _these days?!

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see boardwalk flying past under our feet. Before I even had the chance to let out another string of profanities, we were at the caves entrance with the others waiting.

"Ah, TigerLilly, so glad you could make it." David said, smoothly.

Not replying, my eyes fell downcast.

"We know you know. Now you have two choices. You can do this easily, and listen to us. Or, you can go kicking and screaming and get hurt in the process." David told me icily.

"I don't want this life," I whimpered "it's not fair."

"Ah, haven't you heard the latest headlines? Life _isn't fair."_

Leveling my gaze with him, I asked "What exactly do you want, David?"

He looked at me incredulously. As if the whole world knew the answer to that.

"You, of course." And everything went black.

God damn it, I really have to quit passing out. Never mind the fact that it's bad for my health, it makes me look like a sissy.

I was now on a carousel. Walking around and around it aimlessly.

Calling out the boys' names, but no one showed up. Seeing a few figures, I sped up a bit and came to a halt. The boys had their backs to me.

"Guys? What's going on?" I whispered, with the faint sound of the carousel music in the background.

"I'm sorry TigerLilly. We couldn't stop it. We can't save you this time." I heard Marko say.

"You should've just came with us. Everything would've been _so perfect." _I could barely hear Paul whisper.

David whipped around and stalked over to me so fast, I hardly noticed he even moved until I felt his cool lips on my neck.

The boys turned around. Feral grimaces on their angelic faces. My knees felt weak, and if David's hand wasn't around my waist and neck, I'm pretty sure I would've fallen.

"Please, I beg you. Don't let him do this to me. I swear ill change. PLEASE!" I said frantically, knowing my end was near.

"You should've just_ listened."_ snarled Marko.

"But you were too stubborn" Paul said, shaking his head with a frown.

No, no, no, no was just repeating over and over in my head.

I held my breath as I felt the cutting edge of David's teeth on my jugular. I got ready to scream.

Instead I shot up, out of the bed. Yet again, not my bed.

I whimpered, from the aftershock of my dream, my head in my hands.

Feeling the prickle of tears on my eyelids, I got the ends of my sleeves ready, to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

I heard someone approaching, footsteps I never would've heard with my _human _ears.

"Hey, you're awake." Marko whispered.

"Yeah, about time too. You sleep like the dead." cackled Paul.

I glared at him through the darkness. "That's not funny Paul"

Then I sighed. What was the point? There was no way to change things, a vampire was what I was till the end of time.

They sensed my surrender and whooped and laughed.

"Another one in the club! Yeah!" shouted Paul.

Keeping my gaze fixated on the covers, I didn't answer.

I felt the bed shift to one side and I looked up a little to see Marko merely inches from my face. He was moving in closer, and it was like a bird trapped in the enticing gaze of a snake. When I felt his cool breath on my face, I instantly froze, not ready for this. He seemed to read my reaction and backed off a little.

"Ah, the fainter has awoken." chuckled David icily.

I didn't say anything, keeping my gaze anywhere but their faces.

"Now, hurry up. We have to get going." He said.

I looked up at David, puzzled. "Where to?"

"Max's house."

***laugh's evilly* oohh! What's gonna happen now?! :O**

**I know this chapter took me a while to write. I've had a little writers block, and trouble writing. But freak not. I was pushed in the right direction buy 30 Seconds To Mars and their song "The Kill". Love it**

**R&R my dearies:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! The much awaited chapter 7! Anyways, I might be uploading a little later than usual, apparently my mum reckons there are more important things then fanfiction *PFFFT, yeaah right :D* WARNING!This is a kind of a angst chapter. I thought I'd try it out for a little bit :) **

**Again, I thank you all for you BEAUTY-full reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: if I had a nickel for every time I said I didn't own Lost Boys, I would've cloned my own Marko with the money by now.**

We pulled up to a house on a Cliffside. It had a small bridge with a gate we had to cross. The boys turned off their bikes but I left Beast still rumbling and didn't climb off.

So this was my fate? I always thought I'd live the life of a wanna-be famous tattoo artist and die by some daredevil trick. Nothing like my dreams here

"You coming Tiger? Or are you just gonna stare off into space some more?" laughed out Marko.

"Come on! I'm getting old over here. Let's hurry up so I can get myself a skimpy meal." whined Paul. I rolled my eyes. What more could you expect from the single-cell minded Paul?

**A few hours later.**

It took a while to try and negotiate Max into keeping my with the Lost Boys. It wasn't because he didn't want the hassle of another fledgling though. It was because he wanted my _actual opinion._

His politeness caught me off-guard. The man might as well live in a gingerbread house with little children coming to visit him every so often. But he was still the evil old witch. There was no changing that.

We left the house and I drove back to the comic store. With my head in my hands I was trying to figure out a good enough reason to leave the Frog Brothers comic.

Sensing my distress, Marko grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"C'è bisogno di sottolineare il mio mi amore sono qui" he said softly, his voice like velvet.

I wasn't some Italian whizz but I knew some of those words and put together it formed a perfect sentence.

_No need to stress my love, I am here._

My breathing hitched and I thought that I could do cartwheels and spell out his name right there on the boardwalk in a cheerleading manner. His face was close to me and I could feel his lips brushing across mine. Too close. But this time I wouldn't stop him. I don't think any force on the face of this earth would.

Other then Edgar and Alan.

"TIGERLILLY! Get in here _now." _barked out Edgar.

Groaning, I shifted out of Marko's arms and walked over to them. I could hear Marko chortling behind me.

I glared at him so icily; I think he kind of regretted interrupting me and Marko.

"I'm sorry Edgar, the number you have dialed cannot be connected. Please check the number or try again." I said in the dull operator tone.

"Shut up TigerLilly, I'm not fooling around. What you're doing is not right. Your fraternizing with the enemy." He said, pointing to Marko.

Then I felt two welcoming arms wrapped around my waist. Wait a tic, did I just say _welcoming? _Ok I am SO not going to fancy a vampire right now. Even if I am a half.

Marko rested his chin on my shoulder and replied, "So what if she is? Got a problem with that, vergine?"

"A major one. She won't be dating no vampire while I'm around."Edgar glared back, still pissed from the blow to his ego by being called a virgin.

"Ok, listen Mother Hen; you're really starting to tick me off with all this dominance shit. At first I thought it was funny, and then I thought it was petty; now it's starting to fucking piss me off." Marko said back, starting to get an orange haze in his eyes.

"M-Marko, back off. You don't want to start something." I stuttered quietly.

"SO WHAT IF I DO?!"He bellowed back at me.

That was the last straw.

"Shut up Marko! That's enough. Either you relax or get the fuck out of here!" I yelled back at him, now out of his embrace.

He bit the end of his glove and stormed out side, muttering a string of curses. I went cold.

"No! Marko! Wait, please! I really didn't mean it. Stay!" but it was too late

He was on his bike, and roaring down the boardwalk. Oh great, this is wonderful.

"Good riddance I say." nodded Edgar to himself.

"Shut the fuck up please, Edgar." I muttered to him as I walked up the stairs and up to my bedroom.

I was tempted to slam the door but what was the use? It wasn't gaining me anything.

I never was the loud, temper tantrum person.

I would always just sit there silently, stewing in my problems. And if the problems got that bad, I resulted to self harm.

Yeah, some pretty emo shit right? So I just lay on the bed, and waited for sleep to claim me.

In the morning I got a letter, mum had died. Me and my mum had kept contact, even met up on a few occasions. She wasn't the bitchy woman, who eaves husbands and forgets about their children. We always had a great time together, sending letters back and forth and emails too.

I loved her more than anything in the world, and now it was all over.

I couldn't handle it. I was too shocked to cry or sob.

I clambered up to the bathroom and pulled out my shaver. I broke the head and pulled out the razors.

Pulling up my pants I started to drag the tip of it against my inner thigh. I felt droplets of tears fall as I was cutting. I had made three diagonal cuts on each thigh when I gave up and curled into a fetal position to cry, not caring that there was blood everywhere.

Life was over, I was half, Marko hadn't come to me since last night, and the Frogs were giving me silent treatment. And my only emotional anchor had now gone up to permanently live Nan and Pop.

I didn't even bother to get up when there was a knock on the door. I couldn't anyway. I was probably hemorrhaging; I felt sick and was starting to get blind spots on my eyes.

"TIGERLILLY?! Oh fuck! Shit, can you hear me? Move your fingers if you can." Said the familiar voice. It was the voice of an angel.

I heard sobbing, and I frowned. Why was the angel crying? It shouldn't cry. And why do I still feel pain? Shouldn't I be in heaven by now? In heave your legs aren't supposed to feel severed?

I tried to move my fingers, and did feebly.

I heard movement and the round disappeared from underneath me. I whimpered from the pain. I wanted to sleep; the blackness looked so inviting now.

"No, don't sleep TigerLilly. Please, stay awake. For me." The angel told me fiercely.

I tried to talk back but gurgled instead. I was too weak, and the blackness was winning.

What was there to live for anymore? Everything was taken away from me. There was no one to talk to. Except maybe the angel. But I could meet him in heaven, so there was no difference.

I felt something shift and I wasn't placed onto the cool tile. But something soft, and cushioning. _Must be a bed_ I thought.

"David, she's lost blood. A lot of blood. It's a miracle she's even alive. What can e do?" I heard the angel say.

The David man responded with a simple "Change her."

"But she's too far gone to kill! What else is there?" The angel asked back frantically.

"You can bite her, she has to bite you. An equal transfusion." He said, and I heard rustling. The David man must've left.

I felt my neck being craned up and a whisper of "Ti amo, TigerLilly."

The blackness engulfed me, as well as the pain.

I tried to scream out not a single note came out. But then I felt sucking, a soft caress of a tongue, and instantly I felt at ease.

Then it all stopped, and something was placed over my mouth. I latched on over instinct and sucked. It tasted like the ocean, the clean air and a hint of musk. There was also an animalistic edge to the liquid, something deliciously tempting, yet forbidden.

That also ended too soon. And my head was placed back onto the pillow.

"Rest TigerLilly." the voice said soothingly. It wrapped around me like a velvet cloak. Protecting and warm.

I sighed and let the blackness enclose over me for the last time, but not before I unconsciously blurted out

"I love you my Angel."

**Reviews are yet again much appreciated3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I snuck on the internet without mum knowing. I'm cool :P**

**Markolvr: **if you've started then throughout the story you'll notice that it gets less and less like the movie, gradually. I just thought it'd be pretty snazzy to put a few scenes here and there. Thanks though. Every review helps :)

**MidnightNailPolish: **ah, you're too kind :). I.O.U one ginormous cookie :D. Thanks for the review!

**Awkward Quail: **yeah, you can guess the angel ;). I mean, he even looks like one :D. Really? That's a cliffhanger. It's not much of a cliffy since I update all the time *laughs*. I know right? That's what I told my mum! Never listens. HOLY CRAP! :D whaat book is that? ROFL. Of course they're sexy ;) . Teehnnks :)

**Disclaimer: I hate this stuff. I do not own Lost Boys *grumble***

Waking up, I soon realized my hair was up on end. Literally. My arms were dangling and I had a slight sense of nausea coming along. I looked up and realized I was actually looking down.

I was upside down, hanging onto a pole with my now talons, instead of feet. I screeched and let go of the bar, which gave gravity the upper hand and made me fall.

I hate Newton's Law.

Grumbling, I picked myself up off the floor and realized I was in a cave. And a dead end. I looked up and almost screamed if I hadn't already been up there in the first place.

All the boys, hanging upside down in the same way I had.

Creepy.

I noticed a way out through a small crawl space so I made my way through there. It took me a while to get out, but I did eventually.

Then I noticed, I was thinner, my hair was longer and my skin was paler.

_FUCK. _What had happened last night? I better not have done something I regret. And by something I mean someone.

I was too busy lost in my thoughts to notice a figure behind me.

They tapped on my shoulder and I spun around with inhumane speed to grab the intruder by the throat.

It took me about an eighth of a second to realize I was in no danger. If anything I think it was the little boy in my death grip that was going to die pretty soon.

I cursed and let him go, which made him fall to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so _sorry buddy. Did I hurt you?" I said, trying to sound soft and kind.

He mechanically shook his head. I took in his outfit. He had too-long hair, if he hadn't been wearing boys attire, you'd think he was a little girl. He looked about the age of 9, not a day older. He was wearing a pair of old tattered jeans, regular black shirt and some chucks. I saw in his hand a military jacket and a teddy.

"Are you sure?" I asked, unconvinced. He just nodded again.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Laddie." He said in his high soprano.

Oh, I could just hug him. When it comes to children I'm the biggest push over.

"How did you get in here? It's really dangerous."

"They promised me a funnel cake." He said, pointing behind me.

I shot up and turned, slowly on my heel. There, standing in all their glory were the boys. I glowered at them.

"We assumed you might want an easy first kill." David stated simply.

"You assume way too much. _What have you done?_"I dropped to my crouch instinctively, starting to stalk towards David. Bastard didn't even back away.

He looked at the others, as if he was too much for me. And scoffed

"Please, as if you could hur-"

I rammed into him with all of my force, pushing him until he hit the cave wall. Bits of dust and rock flaked down onto us and I started punching his mid-section.

It was going so well until Marko pulled me off him.

David coughed up some blood and had trouble standing up.

"See Marko? I told you it would be better if she let off steam. You're lucky it wasn't onto you." He wheezed.

And then added a "You owe me big time."

I was still snarling in Marko's vice grip when Laddie started to whimper. At the sound of his crying I stopped completely.

I pushed of Marko and walked over to him, I hugged him and it surprised me when he didn't yell at me to go away.

"Laddie, shh don't be scared. I won't hurt you. No one will. I'll make sure of it. Your safe with me ok?" I said softy, whipping away his tears with my sleeve.

He sniffled a little and nodded. He grabbed onto me like a monkey, so I suspected he wanted a little more love. I picked him up and stroked his hair. Murmuring the lullaby Gran had made for me when I was a toddler.

"You'd make a lovely mum." Said Dwayne, unthinkingly.

It was the first time I actually heard him speak.

We all turned to him, shocked.

He looked a little embarrassed and tried to recover.

"What? My mother was a bitch. It's hardly ever I got to see some affection." He stated.

I looked down, embarrassed.

I eventually got Laddie to sleep and put him in the four-poster. He looked so angelic. There had better a good reason for him being here. I won't allow him to be changed. Not yet at least.

I got up and slumped into the couch. Emotionally exhausted, but feeling more alive than ever. I didn't forget to notice that I was being followed again. Yeesh. Don't I ever get some alone time here?

Marko sat down at the table by my feet, which I doubt was sturdy enough to keep up with his weight.

"Hey, are you alright? He asked in a soft voice

I glared at him. "Marko, I've just been turned into the undead against my will how the fuck will I be o-"

I stopped short.

Everything was black, but only for a few seconds. Then I was at The Frogs. Edgar and Alan were yelling at me, and something behind me. I turned around and saw it was Marko.

Marko lunged after they yelled something at me, right onto the stake in edgars arms. He fell to the floor, with the bit of wood protruding from his chest. I screamed and lunged at Edgar, only to be staked myself.

I gasped, and realized I was in Marko's arms. He was frantically shaking me and calling my name.

I sat up, dazed. Mostly confused. What the FUCK was that?

"Marko? What just happened?" I asked.

"You tell me! First were talking and then you start having a seizure! What hell happened to you?!" he yelled.

I cringed away, feeling a major migraine coming on

"Yeesh Marko, take it down a few octaves will you?"

"Oh, well. Yeah, sorry." He said.

David walked into the room with Paul and Dwayne. I rolled my eyes. Perfect timing. Marko walked up and told them the whole story.

David eyed me and asked "What did you see TigerLilly?"

That caught me off guard. "How do you know that I saw something?"

"What did you see?" he asked again.

I closed my eyes and answered

"I saw me and Marko, getting staked by the brothers. They were yelling at us. Then Edgar said something that upset Marko, and he lunged at Edgar. Then got staked. Same thing happened to me."

"HOLY SHIT! You can see the future! So, TigerLilly. Tonight, will fuck a brunette or a blonde?" asked Paul slyly

I looked at him disgusted.

"It's not something I can control you retard. I just realized I had it about 3 minutes ago."

"whatever." He shrugged, and slumped down next to me, pulling out his Playboy yet again.

"Well," David smirked "looks like we have another gifted on our hands."

"Wait, what do you mean another?" I asked quizzically

"Well, for starters, Marko reads minds and Dwayne predict... The sort of people we're around."

"Ah, I see." Trying to sound like I understood. I think it worked.

Then I heard the bed sheets move, and I saw Laddie jump out bed.

"What's wrong little man? You couldn't sleep enough?" I asked

He just shook his head, and said "I'm hungry."

"alright, do you wanna go to the Boardwalk? We can get that funnel cake you were promised." I smiled

He did a toothy grin and said "I want to go on the Claw too!" **(A/N: It's a ride in Australia. It's the best :))**

I laughed and said that was ok.

We walked out of the cave and jumped onto our bikes. Laddie sat behind Dwayne, and I could see already that there was a brotherly connection.

We stopped at the docks and parked the bikes then walked off to the amusement park.

Laddie walked off with Dwayne and Paul to get a funnel cake, David just... Disappeared somehow. And Marko and I walked off to the games. We played the hitting-hammer game thing. Obviously he won.

He reached for the pink bunny.

"NO! I don't want that one!" I exclaimed.

"Well, which one do you want?"

"I want the polar bear." I smiled.

He grabbed the over-sized polar bear and smirked when I cuddled it.

"What? Don't be jealous." I laughed.

"Oh don't worry; I'm in the Polar bears place, every night. Without clothes on"** (A/N: oh crap... I drooled on the keyboard.) **He said deviously**.**

My jaw dropped to floor, and eyes went as big as saucers. Then he doubled over and started shaking from laughter.

"Bastard!" I growled, but couldn't keep from laughing myself.

He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, and then put an arm around my shoulder to steer us to the boardwalk.

"So, what are you gonna name it?"

I thought about it for a second and smiled

"Oreo"

He laughed and asked why.

I shrugged and said, "It's white, and got some black stuff on it. It looks like an Oreo." He shook his head at my antics.

I have a feeling that being a vampire wasn't the worst idea after all

**YAY! I like this ending. It made me feel a happy :). HAPP NEW YEARS GUYS! Oh please review, cos new years day is actually my birthday :) . I love you all xOxO**

**OH! And a song recommendation? Blah Blah Blah – KE$HA ft. 3OH!3.  
addicted to it 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Thanks so much for all the happy birthdays, I love you guys :D. Uhm, sorry for the late updates and stuff, I've been away a little and had a few families to visit :P **

**Awkward Quail: **thanks for the cake ;). I LOVE KE$HA & 30H!3. They're the BEST :D

**Emzy2k8: **I do try my best :). Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lost Boys. Or something along those lines...**

I had decided that I would leave the frogs. It was too much of a risk. But I would still work for them, at night of course. It was too difficult to leave them all together. They were pretty much family. I had told them one of my closest friends moved to Santa Carla and that I would stay with her instead.

I had been sitting down on the couch, fiddling idly with an old rubix cube when I had another vision.

It was me, and the police had me in a head lock, one of them was holding a wanted poster of me. Then a gunfire went off and my body fell limp.

And I came back to reality. HOLY SHIT. That was _not _going to happen.

I'm not going to jail, or where ever the hell they take runaways. I needed to clear my head, and the boys were probably out chewing on some guys' necks. It was late so Laddie was asleep.

I walked out of the cave and felt the crisp ocean air hit my skin, with the leftover warmth of the day. I looked up at the moon, as if its light was slightly calming my nerves.

I decided to go to the boardwalk; the hustle and bustle was sort of my thing. As I was walking I looked at the corkboard outside of Max's video store, just to make sure. And of course, it was there.

It had a big old, pre-teen picture of me. Back in the old days. Just marvelous really. Pimples galore.

Grumbling I tore down everyone I could find around Santa Carla. It cost me my entire night of "meditation" and I was even more pissed than before.

I stomped my way home, in the rain. How depressing, and I thought this night couldn't get worse.

I jumped inside the cave, threw my Drop Dead hoodie to the ground, not caring that I got it signed at their concert. I just needed a bath, pronto.

I kicked off my Keds once I got to the barely used bathroom, and with much difficulty tried o peel off my skin tight jeans, since they were wet it was a near impossible feat.

I turned on the taps for the bath, and eventually steam started to rise. I hastily stripped the rest of my clothing and groaned when I sunk into the bath.

Talk about _heaven. _

"Nice strip show you got there chika." I heard a laugh from the doorway.

I jumped out of my skin, and went whiter, if that was even possible.

"MARKO! You fucking PERV! Get out, you twisted son of a bitch!" I screeched.

He just cackled and disappeared. That was what was shit about this place. No flipping doors.

I don't remember how long I was in the tub for, but eventually I got pruney and all wrinkly. **(A/N: I HATE THAT!)**

I wrapped myself up in whatever towel I could find and tried to inconspicuously tip toe into my room. Epic fail.

"Hey, TigerLilly, come spend some time with us. You're such a hermit." slurred Paul. They'd obviously been drinking, and had a feed. Once they drink their fill, they get high.

Alcohol and blood don't mix kids.

"Uhm, no thanks. I need to get dressed then I'm gonna hit the sack." I said, awkwardly.

Standing there, half naked and dripping wet isn't the most flattering situation.

"Awe c'mon babe! C'mere, I'll let you sit on my lap." He laughed back.

"No thank you Paul. As much as I'd _enjoy _that, I've already had a seat on Santa this year. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I walked out of the room, just in the nick of time. They were starting to go bonkers all over again. Looks like ill have to tell them my vision some other time.

I threw on a plain t-shirt and my old pair of Adidas tracksuits. I flopped down on the bed next to Laddie, emotionally and physically drained. I refused to sleep upside down with the boys. That would mean me cuddling into one of them by 'accident'. That was not going to happen. So instead we put up pitch back curtains around the bed, and there was no way for light to get in.

I hope.

I woke up groggily, and my back ached. It's one of the sacrifices I make to sleep on the bed. Since upside down is the best thing to do.

I stretched and walked out to the living room. I wasn't surprised to see the boys there, but it did surprise me that it was only Dwayne.

"Uh, hey Dwayne. Do you know where the guys are? I need to tell them something."

"Yeah, they just left to go get Laddie some takeout. They'll be back soon." He answered back.

I nodded and sat down on the couch, idly fiddling with my hands.  
"Is there a problem TigerLilly?" Dwayne asked, slightly concerned.

"Erm, slightly. But I'll just wait till everyone's here, I guess."

He nodded and turned back to his 18th century novel.

Not long after, everyone poured into the cave. And it didn't surprise me to see Laddie holding a ginormous slice of pizza. He might have been organized to be my first kill but he was getting spoilt rotten.

"TigerLilly! You should've came! We went on so many rides! And we pegged some rocks at the clown! It was so much fun!" exclaimed Laddie, so excited he could've pee'd.

"Alright little man! Seems like you had heaps of fun." I laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Hey you guys, can you sit down for a minute? I need to tell you something." I murmured.

They all sat down immediately. Paul couldn't find a seat so he parked his lazy ass on the floor next to me.

"Alright well, I've had another vision and it turns out, I'm gonna die. The police end up finding me, and an accident happens so I get shot. I think it's got something to do with my father. If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty positive he's gonna try to drag me to hell with him."

The guys looked at me, as if they weren't much surprised that this would happen.

"So I'm not the only fortune teller here? Are the rest of you gypsies too? Did you know this would happen?" I glared.

"Well, tiger it's kinda obvious. I mean, you didn't think your father would give up that easily did you?" chuckled Paul.

"Well no but.." I stammered.

"But nothing, go buy some scissors, hair dye and a different style of clothes. I doubt by the end, they'll even recognize you." said David.

I thought about that for a minute, then agreed.

I stepped outside of the cave, and it surprised me when Marko followed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're really going to come shopping with me?"

He shrugged and said "It can't be _that _bad"

I threw my head back and cackled. He was so naive.

"Ok sweetheart, you think that."

We climbed onto his bike and sped off into the boardwalk. I ran into the nearest wall mart and went into the hair dye section. I wanted to be impulsive and whack so I grabbed the pink, blue and black hair die. I had always wanted it but never had the guts to try it. Plus mum never thought it was quite lady like.

I had been to TAFE **(A/N: it's like an intermediate college sort of thing. It's a sort've university when you don't get into the hot-shot ones)** and had a few lessons on beauty so I knew the basics.

I decided I would die my hair complete bright pink and have blue and black streaks underneath. I would have a couple of "raccoon streaks" I was always into that thing.

Next we went into a shop which was a little bit of my style, yet also completely different. It was a lot more scene-y. I liked to be tomboy, but this shop was full of bright colors and tight PVC outfits.

I picked out a few tutu skirts, leggings, singlets and a few jumpers. It took me a few hours to pick and I'm pretty sure by the end Marko wasn't too happy.

I smirked and said "Told you so."

He just laughed at me

"I wouldn't be so confident now chika. I'll have my way with you soon enough." He grinned at me, like the chestshire cat.

I was dazed for a few moments then turned a brighter pink than my hair dye.

I grimaced and paid the cashier, when I noticed she had inflated her chest and tried to give Marko that "smoldering eyes" look.

I doubt he noticed her though. He was too busy staring at my own chest. In any other situation I would have scolded at him and called him a pervert of some kind. But I smirked and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon lets go. I have a lot of work to do."

This caught Marko off guard, but he soon noticed why I was doing this and wouldn't stop laughing till we reached the bike. I huffed and said

"What's so funny?"

"Y-Y-You think I w-was noticing the –b-blonde bimbo. Y-y-you got j-jealous." He was literally shaking with laughter. I rolled my eyes, he was worse than Laddie.

"Whatever. Let's go."

We got home and I tossed everything in the bathroom and yelled out "Bathrooms mine for a few hours. No peep shows either this time!"

I heard laughter and proceeded to open up the dye. I followed every step, being very carefully. I didn't want my hair to turn green like last time.

After the dye had settled in I washed it all out, dried up and repeated the process with the streaks. I kept working until my arms were so sore that they were pretty much numb.

I used the hairdryer I bought today and volumised (**A/N: if that's even a word -.-)** my hair. I put on my eyeliner and mascara and walked out. Feeling pretty proud. Of course I was a vampire so I had no reflection. It was all done with a blind eye.

"HOLY SHIT! What have you done with your hair!" Paul screamed.

Every one turned to look at me and my stomach dropped to my feet.

Oh fuck, I bet it's green.

**TEHE! GREEN HAIR. I doubt that's much better then pink though :P . if you wanna see the makeover it's on my profile, except the girl doesn't look like her its only the hair. There's a photo of Tiger Lilly's before shot n my profile too. Love ya all.**

**Peace out, crepe suzette (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haayyy! My beautiful readers whom always review :) .**

**Awkward Quail: **Yeah! Scene things are great! Aahh, I didn't make her hair green, unfortunately. I would feel pretty guilty later on :L . Ahahah, yeah but I won't feel guilty for the blondes.

Cheers :)

**Disclaimer: yeah well. I don't own Lost Boys. Are you happy now Warner Brothers?**

I am going to punch Paul in his pretty little rocker face. He scared the SHIT out of me. After being told over and over that my hair infact wasn't green, but the pink I wanted, I had calmed down.

It had been a while since we did something exciting, and there was a re-run of "The Breakfast Club" in the drive in movies. **(A/N: ILOVE THIS MOVIE! I might even write a fanfic about it. Let me know if I should in the reviews please :))**

We rode up there, and I decided to go on Marko's bike, instead of taking Beast this time. Once we were up there Paul decided on a snack. Or two.

"Hey! Grab me a Pluto pup Twisted-S" I shouted out.

"Get it yourself, Chia Pet head." He called back. Everyone else thought it was funny too. Oh ha ha.

I jumped off the bike and ran off after him. He held out his arm, and I thread my arm through his.

"So, what would malady like today?" he said, trying really hard to sound English.

It only resulted in me cracking up so bad it took me a while to form a coherent sentence. Wiping away fake tears I answered,

"Just a Pluto pup thanks." With that I walked off.

"Hey! Where are ya going?" yelled Paul after me.

I rolled my eyes and said "Back to the guys. Duh."

I reached the bikes and Laddie was practically jumping in his seat.

"I've never been to the drive in cinemas before! Is it loud? I like loud things. Like the roller coaster. It's _really _loud_._ And fun! I wish I could…"

Laddie droned on and on. Don't get me wrong, he's a real cute kid, but you'd think he was high off drugs or something Everytime you mentioned something he enjoyed.

The universal studios add goes up on the screen and a hush is fallen upon the whole car park. About time the movie started.

I shifted to sit in the front of Marko's bike, and rested on the handlebars. Marko sat behind me with a hand non-chalantly draped around my waist.

We were up to the part in the movie where, everyone one was sitting upstairs and confessing. Claire was saying (well, rather yelling) about how she hated being a part of her group and how much she hated her clique.

It got all emotional when she started crying and a few tears sprung to my eyes. I tried to wipe them away with none of the boys noticing, they would never let it down if they found out. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Marko.

"Hey? You're crying? Why?" it sounded like he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up, douche bag. I tend to have feelings now and then. It's required in a bitch's life cycle." I hissed at him, still trying not to draw attention. I shot a glance at the guys, they looked on the verge of passing out from boredom. I scoffed. _Men._ But hadn't noticed anything thankfully.

"C'mere." He said and hugged me tight around the waist, pulling me into him. I stiffed out of surprise and didn't get a chance to react. He turned me around on the bike so that I was now facing him.

Jeez, talk about cliché. In the moonlight, two teens at the drive ins only inches from each other's faces. Wait did I say inches? There's barely any breathing space available now. Alright it would be wise of me to shut up, thinking never helps when you're about to make out with one of the finest carbon based life forms ever to graze this earth.

His lips skated against mine for a second, putting on the slightest amount of pressure. I could almost taste him on my tongue. I couldn't wait anymore, I pushed my head up and my lips met his. I think I startled him, because he froze for about an eighth of a second, then wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I fisted my hands in his hair and crushed his face down to mine. I felt something soft and wet graze my lips.

HOLY SHIT, was that his tongue? Okay I had about as much experience with French kissing as my bathroom mirror. I parted my lips a little and felt it slip inside. _Well then, I guess I'm doing it right_ I thought proudly.

I lost count on how long we were doing this for, but then I heard a loud eruption of cheers and wolf whistles. I broke myself out of Marko's arms and turned to look at the screen; I didn't know whether it was at us or the movie but either way, I turned beet-red. Claire and John were having a little make out session of their own. I couldn't help but grin every time I watched this scene of the movie. And before I knew it a big ass smile had made its way on my face.

I heard Marko laughing and he wrapped his arms around my waist again, his chin finding purchase on my shoulder. I was fully content with life then. Little did I know it would come crashing down soon enough.

Again, bad news came in an envelope. I still had any mail for me sent over to the Frog's address, it was easier that way.

I had been over there after I fed and gotten a new change of clothes. I guess being a messy eater was part of being a vampire. I had been stacking away some of the doubles comics when Edgar called me to come and get my mail

"I don't understand why you just won't tell the post office you've moved TigerLilly" said Edgar gruffly.

I shrugged and said "it's just too much of a hassle; it's not bothering you is it?"

"No, not at all."

"Well then, you can hand over that envelope."

He gave me the mail and I opened it up. If it was some other add for a phone company, I think I might stake someone.

_TigerLilly,_

_I am sick, my _Niño_. And I fear that I will not recover. I need you to come back to Rio de Janeiro as soon as possible; I have put my retirement payments into your account with the help from your uncle. It is enough for a ticket to here._

_I will be waiting mi amor._

_Abby._

Oh shit. Grandma was sick, really sick. I needed to leave.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks the whole way home. I ran into the cave and grabbed my duffel bag, blindly grabbing the clothes. Halfway through my hasty packing Marko entered.

Just fucking great. Now an explanation.

"What's going on TigerLilly?" he said, eyeing my bag.

I couldn't tell the story, so I just handed him the letter.

He read it with confusion clouding his face, but before he could ask I answered.

"My father was Spanish, so that means my father's side all live in Rio. In Spanish grandmother means _abuela _and ever since I was young I've called my grandmother Abby. It's a sort of nickname. Abby's sick, really sick. As you've read she's saying she can't recover. I need to get over there fast; I need to be with her. Marko, she's all I have left since Mum died." My voice started to crack.

"Alright right, I'll come with you." He said.

I looked at him incredulously "With what money? Abby's using up her life savings just for a plane ticket."

He shrugged.

"I don't know, il go kill some rich guy."

I would have laughed, he sounded pretty ridiculous, even for a vampire.

In the next few days, Marko actually kept his promise and went off to kill some wealthy whore. I visited the bank and booked two tickets for the earliest flight to Rio.

Laddie wasn't happy about me leaving, despite the fact that I said I'd be back

"B-but what if the plane c-crashes?" he sniveled, rubbing his eyes.

I picked him up and hugged him tight, yet still being careful.

"Laddie, I'm a vampire, I can't die. Remember?" I whispered.

"Oh, right. Yeah." he said, giving a watery laugh.

We gave in our tickets and walked on to the plane. It was pretty hilarious; all you see is some "emo" chick walking in the plane with a curly rebel at her side. If Abby say, she'd have another stroke.

The flight was long, and droned on. Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean your ears won't pop when you reach a particular height. Oh how they ached. On top of that I had a migraine. On many occasions Marko had suggested we join the "Mile High" club, in the filthy toilets. But on every single one of those occasions the look on my face shut him up.

At long last we had reached the airport and claimed our baggage. I didn't want to waste the money on a taxi fee, since the house wasn't far away.

There was about a few hours till dawn and I remembered that Abby used own a cellar outside. Perfect place to crash. Marko and I got home at around 4:30 and quietly made our way to the cellar. It was practically abandoned, and nobody used it anymore.

We jumped upside down and lets sleep claim us.

It was about 6:30 and we got out of the cellar. We tried to walk out with the bags as quietly as possible. I walked out and didn't even bother to knock. I'd been here since I was tiny, mum loved Abby and this was my second home.

I dropped my bags next to the coffee table which was sort of a shrine to Jesus. Yeah, I'm the unholy demon from a religious family.

"Abby?"I called out

"I am over here Niño." She called back. I loved her voice. I was smooth and accented whenever she spoke to me. But now it was hoarse and weak.

I ran over then, but with human speed.

She was resting on the old, brown patterned couch. She had her shawl wrapped around her and a blanket wrapped around her legs. Her face was frail and white, as well as her hair. Her deep brown eyes had lost the life and wisdom they once had.

I saw this and I couldn't help but break down. I fell to my knees beside her and put my head in her lap. My shoulders hunched and I sobbed for a while.

"Ah, Niño you really did change your hair this time." She said softly.

I looked at her incredulously. She was sick as hell and she was chastising me about the hair.

"Yeah Abby. I wanted a change of hairstyle." I said, not telling her that it was a change of identity.

"Didn't your papi say anything?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah abuela, he hit the roof."

She laughed softly, but ended up wheezing. I got up to move to the kitchen, to grab her a glass of water, when I noticed Marko still existed.

"Oh, Abby. This is Marko. He's a very close friend of mine. He came here with me."

She scrutinized us for a little bit, and got a knowing look.

"Ah si si. Un amigo?" she asked.

"Yes Abby. Just a friend." I said sternly.

Marko laughed in the doorway and followed me into the kitchen.

"so I'm just a friend ay?" he asked softy.

I looked at him, square in the eyes. "Listen, I want her to think I'm still the little Niño who made paella with her. She can't know a thing."

"My lips are sealed, well except when there not attached to yours." He winked at me.

Golly, this was going to be one hell of a visit.

**WOAH! 7 pages and just over 2000 words. I worked hard for you lot :). Well la di da! TigerLilly's half Spanish :O. Just thought I'd add a little twist there :).**

**OH! And remember if you would like a Breakfast Club FanFic, just let me know :). I love that almost as much as LB!**

**Over and out, rainbow trout :)**

**x **


	11. NOTE

**AUTHERS NOTE :)**

**Okays, the bitch that asked why the hell it was little boy. Uhm I did translate for CHILD and it came up as that. I Don't know if it was some malfunction but take it easy all right? I'm human and make mistakes. From now I'll write it your way. Little miss perfect.  
sorry for my other readers whoo thought it was a chapter.. ill update soon, I promise :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty, well I think Google translate had a little malfunction or something. I tried to see what child or something like that meant in Spanish and it came up as little boy. Humiliating right? :L . So thanks to some… advice, I'll be changing it. My sincere apologies :(  
**

**Disclaimer: **although I own TigerLilly, it will never compare to the boys**.**

I think coming over to Rio was one of the worst ideas I had ever had since I've been turned. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Abby and all but jeez, I forgot how _sunny _it was.

We had taken her to the nearest hospital the following day and yesterday we got back the results. She had a tumor about the size of the end of a q-tip. It could be removed but the doctors weren't sure if it would grow back.

She lied down a lot, and hardly ever got up. She was so tired and weak she didn't even notice me only seeing her at night. The tumor might have been small but she was turning 87 in a month or so, and in my books I guess that's pretty old for a human.

I was in the kitchen, looking for her medication and Marko was off killing a bum when I heard a dull thud. I sprinted out to the living room and Abby was on the floor, immobile. I grabbed her by the forearms and tried to pull her up.  
She groaned and muttered something in Spanish. Probably another one of her swear words.

"Abby?! What the hell are you doing! You could get yourself killed!" I chastised her.  
She looked up at me and said "I need a walk, I cannot feel my legs anymore Nina** (A/N: Happy?)"  
**"but you should have told me! Never mind. Sit down and ill bring your medication. It's late." I said to her.

I was beginning to wonder where Uncle Pedro was when he walked through the door. He was all puffed out and red, it didn't help since he wasn't exactly the skinniest guy on the block.

"TigerLilly, it is your amigo. He is injured and it may be serious. Come quick."

I rushed out to the front. Shit Marko, he probably assaulted a nun or something and she attacked him with her stashed holy water.

But that's not what happened, he was leaning against the wall in an alley way across the house and was bleeding profusely on the forehead.

"Marko? What the hell happened?! Are you all right?" I asked, bewildered.

This would be difficult to hide; he would heal in less than fifteen minutes, easily. That wound would take weeks to heal if he were human.

He shot a look deeper into the alley way and I told Uncle Pedro to go back to the house and watch over Abby. He left, but with hesitation. I walked deeper into the alley way and really wish I hadn't.

"Oh! Jesus, that's foul. Honestly Marko, your twisted. Did you have to rip his face off?" I said, one hand covering my mouth.

He merely shrugged. "It was either his face, or mine."

"And what the hell got you into this situation?"

"It took me a while to find out he was a priest." He grimaced. Close enough. It was a man nun.

I walked over to him to examine the cut. There was blood covering the front of his golden tresses, it leaked down his forehead and stopped at his jaw. If it were a normal cut it would have been half healed by now. I stared at him, confused.

"What the fuck? You've only just stopped bleeding." I asked.

"Yeah, must've been blessed silver or something." He touched it gently with the tips of his fingers. "Bitch!" he hissed.

I frowned and grabbed him by the hand, for getting about the body. There was no way it was recognizable now.

I got inside and Abby was asleep. It was all she ever did. I was afraid she would close her eyes one day and never open them again. But I pushed that dark thought out of my mind and walked over to the 1960's design bathroom. I opened the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit.

I knew it wouldn't have done much, since disinfecting wouldn't have made a difference, but if he walked out of here and Abby saw his forehead split open, she would freak. Probably yelling that the blood would stain her carpet. I smiled to myself as I thought of this, still busying myself with Marko's forehead.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he murmured.

I looked up at him and smirked.

"Just reliving some memories."

"Oh yeah? And what might those memories be?" he whispered.

"Prehistoric." And as I said that I deliberately pressed down a little harder on his forehead which made him shout out bloody murder.

I would have laughed. I was going to, but then again I hadn't laughed in days. And there wasn't anything happy enough to make me laugh right now.

"Nina? What's going on? Is everything alright?" I heard Abby call out from the living room.

"Everything's fine Abby." I told her.

After a few minutes I heard her snores start up again. I fastened the clasp for the bandage and stepped back to admire my work. I cracked a smile. He looked like a video work out chick, the ones who have the Jerry curl and wear the sweatbands on their heads.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." He muttered as he left the bathroom.

I walked out and slumped onto the ottoman in the living room, exhausted.

It was only 2 am, and I needed someone to eat. I didn't want to wake Abby up so I told Marko to tell her I stepped out for a breath of 'fresh' air. I walked up and down the street and eventually found an easy kill. Without even thinking I attacked him, loving the feeling of the warm liquid soothing the ache in my torso. I sucked him dry and dismembered the body, tossing it in various and inconspicuous places.

I decided to dawdle my way home, loving the cool breeze on my skin. I missed the day, a lot. But I was always a night owl. At least I didn't have to work on getting a tan.

I made my way inside and Marko smirked at me.

"What?" I asked him, puzzled.

"You're covered in blood."

I looked down at my Pretty in Pink memorabilia t-shirt, and true to his word, it was covered in the bum's blood, on my hands and some splattered across my shorts. It was even in my hair!

I groaned, and halfway through my whiling Marko leaned forward and kissed me on his check. But I felt the tip of his tongue drag out a line. I squeaked and froze, almost as embarrassed as the night at the drive ins.

He smacked his lips together and showed me his famous grin.

"I'd expect you're off to have a shower now?"

I cleared my throat and put my chin up.

"You'd expect right."

"Can I join ya?" he asked, and I'm very positive he actually meant it.

"Most defiantly not." I made my way upstairs and heard him call out

"Aw common! We'll be saving the water for all those marine things!"

**Ahaaaa, when HAVEN'T we heard that before? Save water, shower together :P. Well my mateys I'm sorry I had to make this a pretty short chapter, but I'll try to update ASAP :)**

**Thanks guys.**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**heeyy :) I am SO sorry for not updating but i have excuses.**

**1. its my cousins birthday, and i had to go shopping EVERYDAY to find the perfect present.**

**2. I've just put the internet on my laptop, so it took a while to update this stuff.**

**ANNEEYYWAAYYSS, lets get on with the story shall we ?**

**disclaimer:**Never have, never will own the Boys... unfortunately.

It had been a few weeks since Abby's funeral. But that didn't take away all the pain in the center of my being. I had to  
understand the fact that she wasn't in the pain of living anymore.

Countless nights and even days if possible, i had cried. Most of the time it was with Marko, since i couldn't stand being alone.

But now, after many day of Ben & Jerry's therapy, i felt alot more better. I would smile,and if you were lucky i might even do a chocked up giggle.

I was listening to a Michael Buble` song that i loved, and i knew if Paul caught me singing to this song on his "Rock Box" he would probably stake  
me in the eye.

But i couldn't help but sing to it, as i was re-organising my makeshift drawers. I had slipped on a simple

Sloppy Joe jumper, a pair of leggings and had rolled down my thick tube socks. i pulled my hair up into a bun, because it was starting to piss  
me off.

It was mid-winter in Santa Carla and because we lived right on the beach, the freezing cold wind always blew in. Just because i was a vampire  
didn't mean i couldn't freeze my arse off.

i was engrossed in mumbling the chorus of the song

"_and i know some day, it'll all turn out._

_You'll make me work so we can work_

_to work it out._

_And i promise you kid, ill give so much more then i get._

_i just haven't met you yet."_

That man had the voice of an angel.

I was so distracted buy the song, that even with my vampiric senses, i didn't notice someone come up behind me and sit next to my side.

I jumped about 5 feet in the air, the neatly folded clothes on my lap had now scattered everywhere. I turned my head to glare, but soon  
ended up being a roll of the eyes.

"Aw, did i scare you babe?" laughed Marko, grabbing me by the waist and tucking me into his folded lap.

I instantly felt at ease. Its as if I was home, with Marko. As corny as that sounds, I still enjoy it.

I was idly fiddling with one of the frayed patches on his jacket sleeve when he informed me that there was going to be a dance party that  
they were going to crash. It was full of just-graduated teens and everyone would be drunk. It was a perfect opportunity to feed. I wondered  
on what i should wear.

I saw Marko roll his eyes.

"You look scrumptious in what your wearing right now."

I raised an eyebrow, not even needing to express my feelings. He already knew.

"what? Your gorgeous, your hairs bright enough anyway. Its not like you need to get dolled up or anything."

I drooped my head, embarrassed.

"But getting dolled up is heaps of fun." I mumbled.

He simply laughed and hugged me tighter, and i closed my eyes whilst smiling. Feeling completely euphoric. I was finnally starting to see a glimpse  
of that silver lining.

We heard the rest of the guys clambering into the cave with Laddie. Marko stood up and offered me his hand.

I hastily shoved the clothes in the drawer. Not caring that it was messy anymore.

I stood up and brushed myself off, tightening my bun and ran outside to get Laddie. It had been a day or so since I'd seen him, since I was a little busy in my own emo world.

I shocked him by grabbing him from behind and spinning him in circles.

"TigerLilly! I missed you so much!" he yelled out.

I turned him in my arms so that i could hug him, and he gave me the biggest monkey hug. Wrapping his arms and legs around my torso. I laughed an hugged him back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Hey sweetheart! I've missed you too."

I could hear chuckles from the guys as we had our little reunion.

I pulled him back a little so I could see his beaming face. The little kid was smiling from ear to ear.

"what have you been up to, little dude?" I asked.

"Oh not much, me and Dwayne and Paul went to the shops to buy you something nice for your birth-" he stopped and looked at me meekly.  
"I mean, we went to the boardwalk to teratise some innocent stander buys."

I had to laugh at this.

"Terrorise some innocent buy-standers ay?"

"Yeah!" he grinned.

I hadn't expected them to organise something for my birthday, I never really wanted anything anyway.

It made me happy that they had actually thought of it. Although, i could totally see Paul buying me a pair of hot pink fluffly hand cuffs and  
declairing that it would be for both me and Marko. I didn't need my gift to see that.

i scoffed, typical.

**Thankyou my readers, for reading ofcourse :L  
It's a pretty short chapter, I know. An boring to but I assure you it's only a little fill in for the next chapter.  
Btw i might ake it a little bit "McSteamy" if you get my drift :D  
but its only if your "virginal" eyes could take it :P . Let me know:)**

**R&R please**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**many greeting to my readers... Ugh, I sound like a damn author over here :L . **

**Yes well, the internets up and running quite smoothly and here is the much awaited chapter.**

**Awkward Quail: **Jodi, by far you are the most awesomest chick I've EVAR met on FF. baahahah, ahh i love

Laddie with all my heart, hes utterly gorgeous. I try to bring out the meeky side of him you dont get to see

much in the God, I adore Michael Buble. His voice is velvet *temperarily drools*. Lucky girl.

Do you listen to the album much or only what 'Tis the eason to be Holy? :L thannkksss

**Disclaimer: **No. Not yet. Not ever.

After a well earned meal at the party we decided we haven't caused enough havock a the boardwalk lately and

I wanted to catch up with Edgar and Alan, and some how tell them i had not been a meal to the bloodsucking

night dwellers yet.

Even though I had officially joined the club.

Laddie overly insisted we go to Max's video store. The moment he laid his eyes on Call Of Duty and Final Fantasyhe demanded

that he would buy it.

Besides, he always had a thing for the checkout chick that worke there. Mary or Maria.

Whatever the girls name was. He's loved her ever since she gave him that lolly pop from Max's stash.

Ofcourse Paul had put his two cent's worth in too, since he adored anything with a decent sized chest and backside.

We clamberred off our bikes infront of the store, Laddie sprinting one way and Paul the other.

David smirked and declared that he would wait outside and smoke a roach, while we were in the store with Laddie.

I laughed on how much of an impact Laddie had made on our lives.

This made Marko turn his head and raise an eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled and shock my head.

"Just thinking about Laddie."

Marko laughed and said "That kids the only thing on your mind."

I smiled whilst bitting my lip. I think I might play it alittle coy. I looked up from my lashes and said

"He's not the only thing."

With that I sauntered away, leaving Marko rooted to the ground. I mentally ticked off a little note on my list.

Leaving Marko slightly bothered and hot? Check.

Walking towards the cashier to stand next to Laddie and Dwayne, I saw Max severly scowl at me.

Oh shit. I forgot, no visiting permits allowed. Oh well, that was an exeption. Laddie was busting our balls for that game.

Atleast he wasn't the tantrum kind, I hope.

We paid and got out,when I realised Paul and Maria/Mary were M.I.A **(A/N: missing in action)**.

Gross, I looked at David, Dwayne and Marko.

We all stopped to eye at eachother one by one, like they do in those tacky comedy films

"Oh, that's foul." I whispered huskily.

"Alright! Wohoo." was respectfully commented by Marko and Dwayne as they hi-5'ed.

David smirked and kept on smoking his doobage.

Now, children if you listened very carefully at 9:27 pm at Santa Carla, in the alley way between "Video Max" and "Long Duk Dong's Chinese Take-away"

you could have heard a very distinct "PAUL!"

My mouth was wide open as I rushed over to Laddie and covered his ears. He looked up at me, all innocent and confused.

I didn't need to see Marko and Dwayne to know they were on the pavement, laughing as if they heard the bar joke for the first time.

David was obviously shaking with laughter, and ended up dropping his smoke.

We saw Mary/Maria and Paul exit from the alley way and walk into us. They stopped and looked at us, as dazed as a deer caught in headlight.

Then Paul beamed a shit eating grin and zipped up his zipper.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The chick looked mortified, and Paul...

Well, Paul looked as if he won the World HotDog eatting contest and Sexiest Man Alive on the same day.

Before we could even utter a word Laddie said

"I get it, I get it. You indercursed with Maria. Don't rubb it in Paul."

* * *

I got off the back of Marko's bike and ran into the comic book store. I saw Alan filling out a form on the counter, so before he even lifted his head, I ran and jumped

over it to give him the biggest hug he would ever have in existance.

"Tig-erLill-y?" he wheezed.

"The one and only!" I squeeled.

I took a step bak and looked him up and down, whilst holding his forearms. I oddly felt like a mother scrutinizing their son before their first prom.

"What on _earth _are you _wearing?" _I all but yelled.

He looked down to his shirt where it read "YMCA".

My eyes widdened and he looked shocked.

"NO! No! It's not what you think! It's Edgar's! I grabbed the wrong shirt!" he yelled out frantically.

"Edgar?!"

"I thought it was an acronym for "Yesterdays Music Can't ... Um Arrive" I heard him say behind me.

I raised an eyebrow, but let it be. So I grinned instead.

"I've missed you guys SO much!" i squealed. And with that a easy conversation began to flow.

It had been about half an hour or more when I heard the boys walk into the store.

"Babe, Laddie reckons theres a ride he hasn't gone on yet. We were going to..." Marko's voice died down when he saw Alan's shirt and raised an eyebrow.

I gave him a look that read 'Don't ask' and he shrugged.

Paul laughed and made his voice sound homosexual. "Were here, were queir. Get used to it."

I rolled my eyes at him and the Frogs gave him a death glare.

"A misunderstanding." Edgar muttered.

"Clearly, I honestly thought you weren't feminan at all." Laughed Paul.

"Metrosexuals are feminan, retard. YMCA is gays."

"OH! So you _are _gay." Paul said.

Alan curled his lip, and I took this as the time to leave.

"Ok, well. Im starting again next week, so I'll see you then. Bye." I said,ushering Paul out of there before any damage could

be made to the brothers face/necks.

"Aw, why'd you do that for? We were just beginning to have fun." Paul pouted at me.

I gave him my famous glare, specially reserved for Paul and said

"You've had your fun for tonight."

* * *

By the time we had reached home it was around 3:30 in the morning, Laddie ofcourse was passedout and I tucked him into the his

specially made bed. We decided he should have his own, since I once turned over in my sleep, and all but crushed the kid.

The boys decided to call it a night, since chasing the Boardwalk Blubber all night had made them tired.

They made their way up and into their cave, leaving me and Marko behind.

He smirked and closed the already small gap between us with a small stride.

Leaning in very close to my face he whispered "that wasn't very nice on what you did to me today, at the video store."

My eyes dropped to his lips. His full, pouty, pink lips.

"Why?" I muttered, pobably jibberish. He was frazelling my brain waves.

"Cos, blue balls isnt a very nice sign of courtesy." he said.

Bitch couldn't even let me think of a come back, he rammed his lips onto mine, grabbing hold of my waist. My hands, of their own accord,

wrapped themselves around his neck to draw him in closer.

Marko slanted my head to get better access to the cavern of my mouth, I persume.

He slowly started peeling off my hoodie and let it drop to the floor, carresing my shoulders and shoulder blades. He started to lift up my tank

top when I stopped him.

"You've got to be out of your mind! Laddies right here and the boys could probably here us!" I whispered, my voice slightly husky.

"Dont worry so much, Laddies a real deep sleeper, trust me, i know. And the boys, well... I could care less about them."

I eyed him and said "That's because you'd probablly boast about it anyway."

He just gave me his famous grin and kissed me again.

I decided that I didnt care anymore, I peeled off his jacket and ran the tips of my fingers alond his arms, loving the feeling of his slightly lanky

muscle flex beneath them.

He kept pushing me backwards till the back of my knees hit the end of the bed and i fell backwards.

Then there was a flurry of clothing pieces being ripped and torn at various angles till we both had very little left.

I looked up at him, embarrassed and anxious. I had never done this before, despite the fact that I bagged the brothers for being pure, I was just

as virginal. Biggest. Hipocryt. Ever.

Marko smiled down at me and brought his lips to my ear.

"It'll only hurt for alittle bit. Then it'll be over, I promise."

His husky rasping made me shiver and bite my bottom lip. He leaned his face before mine again and took my bottom lip out from in between

my teeth and replaced it with his. I moaned, pure bliss.

Impatient, I moved my arms to get my clasp and he grabbed my wrists, murmering that it was his job.

After another flurry of shredded clothes, the entire balance of humanity was in between our pelvises.

If I wasn't so turned on, I would have probably broken out into a nervous sweat.

But all worries were erased, as he did the task at hand. And _motherfucker _did that hurt! I compaired it to the time when i went over a bump on

my push bike and the seat had rammed right onto were the sun dont shine. And it was that time of month, so it was excrutiating.

I yelled out the worst profanitity I could think of at that moment and it happened to be "Sugar Honey Ice Tea." **(A/N: read the first letters of each word, ****and put them together :L) **

After a few patient minutes the pain went away, being replaced with the most loveliest feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was a lot of movement, noise and thumping but around 15 minutes of lovelyness later on, it all brimmed up to a point onto a knife's edge.

With a few more thumps, i felt euphiric, glowing and utterly blissfull. I heard Marko yell out my name hoarsely and I suddenly wondered if we should

have used a condom.

Then, a few minutes latter when the marathon-panting died out, my body had the consistancy of jelly, like when you stretch after you've been crammped for ages.

I smiled and snuggled into Marko, and let sleep over come me.

It wasn't long after I had slightly woken up by Laddie's voice yelling:

"Ew! Now TigerLilly and Marko indercursed aswell!"

**OKAY OKAY, listen if you review, ill send you a personal Laddie***

**:) i actually like this chapter.. I know, I might sound like im boasting but I was in such a great mood, I wrote this story happily :)**

**Let me know if its awkward, or gross, or emarrasing. If it is... I shall never write another.. evar :D**

***yeah well, its just another scam.. Like the banks, or ShamWow. :)**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people . Thank you SO much for your kind reviews, and if you dont want a Laddie, you can have a choice**

**of either Marko or him :) . OH btw, i have another current obsession. Cesc Fabregas *drools*. but dont fret, Marko is**

**still my number one :) Alright so i was watching alittle bit of Van Helsing and decided to use a scene or two from the movie**

**kthxbai**

**Markolvr: **Ahaa, well I tend to get embarrassed around that area of literature. So i write as little detail as possible. Yeah, I kind've

found Marko as a sort of reserved person in some way. Its why he's so cute :L. And obviously, since vapires are technically dead,

they dont reproduce. Thanks for the review :)

**Awkward Quail: ***Hugs back* ahahaha, well I do try my best with him :).bahahah, NONSENSE, Michael buble as a vampire is definitely

another fantasy *starts writting down a new FF and claims the idea as my own*. But honestly, who DOESNT like Michael?! maybe Michael

Emerson, but hes lame :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost Boys. *breaks down*

We walked down to the boardwalk, Marko had an arm draped around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist. It was so

easy to forget about the everyday hum drum, by just cuddling into him.

We walked by Max's video store, and Paul decided to walk in, to seduce the poor Maria again, I presume. Once I figured out her name,

I noticied she was a pretty cute chik. Quiet and sometimes shy, but always smiling.

Dwayne saw Max eyeing us and touched David on the shoulder, throwing a look towards Max. We all smirked, well except for Max.

It was ironic, he played the pissed of shop owner, hating the hooligans. But really we were all just dandy

"Do I have to call security? I thought I told you not to come in here." Max said, with his stern voice.

David looked at him and I noticed his head incline, ever so slightly. He motioned us with his fingers to go outside, the boys seemed unfazed

by this. As if it had happened before, but I could not have been more confused.

We walked out of he store and in between the alley way in which Paul had respectfully laid Maria.

I bunched up my nose, scrutinizing the area. Marko laughed at my response to the alley way.

I heard Paul inhale loudly and say "Ah, memories."

I could almost see him grinning, even though he was behind me.

I saw the back porch's door for the video store swing open and Max walked out.

"Ok boys, as you know the Count Vladislaus Dracula is hosting his Hallow's Eve Masquerade ball. This is an event for vampires around the world to attend, now its in Budapest, so I suggest you fly there. Any questions?"

I blinked.

A ball? Dress ups? Fancy, pretty clothes? Masquerade?

"Um yeah, just one. In how many days?" I asked, slightly dazed from the excitement.

"In exactly three days."

My face dropped. Three days? Impossible, not even Oprah could find a ball outfit in that amount of time.

"Three?" my voice squeaked.

Max nodded and said, "I suggest you get cracking on those outfits."

I heard the boys groan, not caring I grabbed Marko by the sleeve of his jacket and set him onto the bike. I heard the others start  
to chuckle.

"Boardwalk. Now."

"Yes, your Majesty." He said, sarcasm colouring his voice.

We sped towards the shops.

I spent hours roaming up and down the boardwalk.

Eventually I found a dress in an antiquities store. It wasn't a last resort, because I had seen a few others. But i instantly fell in love, it was glorious. The dress was a white colour with a detailed bodice. The skirt was gathered with beads in some areas and it poofed out, it could easily be a wedding dress. I had wanted something pure and light. It was good on my budget since it was pre-owned, and I walked out with a 200 dollar dress.

**(A/N: Outfit is on my profile)**

Marko eyed the dress and said "are you ever going to even wear that ever again?"

"probably not." I said with non-chalance.

"And your willing to pay 200 dollars for it?" he said, quite skeptical.

I mmm'ed in agreement which left him simply shaking his head.

I knew I would have to change my hair colour but I would make that sacrifice.

I walked into Wal Mart again and looked around for a light chocolate brown hair dye. Paying the girl I walked out, and I saw the worlds most  
beautiful mask in a window.

It was a vintage clothing store. I groaned, it was absolutely perfect. It was a white mask, covering the upper half of the face, its  
beading was as intricate as the dress.

I pushed at the door, and it wouldn't budge. I frowned and pulled the door, huffing when it wouldn't budge.

I heard Marko say behind me "Suggestion? I think its closed."

I turned my head to pout at him and say " Alright, but if its not here tomorrow, dont expect it for 2 weeks straight."

Seeing his eyes widen, I felt a smile stretch across my face.

"Already? But we've just started." He whined.

I raised an eyebrow at him and said "Three weeks?"

I saw desperation flutter across his face and heard him say "two is fine."

I was about to walk off towards the bike when I saw him crouch and spring up onto the roof.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered hastily.

"Making sure no one buys that god-damn mask." he called back.

I heard him clamber inside and waited for around 5 minutes before he jumped back down from the roof, mask in hand.

I grinned and ran to hug him, I put my face into his shoulder and mumbled "You know I was only kidding."

"Oh, I know. But you had your sights set for that mask. It'd be a shame if you saw it in some one elses hands." he gave me his Chestshire grin

* * *

It was the second night and I had found a pair of shoes and dyed my hair. It scared the shit out of Paul to see some random brunette  
wake up in the cave.

Dwayne suggested I kept it this colour.

I needed to find a jacket for David and a pair of new pants for Marko.

It surprised me when Paul had gotten all of his clothes together already, and they werent too bad for his style. But of course Marko and Dwayne  
had the best taste, since their creativity was higher then the others.

I think David could just care less, the event hadn't fazed hi much, except for the fact to meet some new covens.

It was now reaching the morning on the third night and I was hastily taking off the clothes I had tested on Laddie. He was going to look  
gorgeous. Hell, that kid looked gorgeous in his ragged old clothes.

I put him into bed and crawled into mine, yes I still slept in my bed. It was a habit and besides. I had tried upside down once, and it only made  
me feel nauseous.

Marko, of course, slept with me. Much to his distaste. I smiled when i felt his arms wrap around my waist and felt hm reach around me to pull the  
curtains shut.

One more sleep.

**SQUEE! A BALL! :) i felt like writting one, since I watched Van Helsing with that scrumptious Hugh Jackman. I just saw all those pretty  
dresses and I wanted to write a piece on it. And YES! I'm writting the Breakfast Club fanfic, although I do have some bad news. I wont be  
on as much, since school is starting and so is the studies :( ill try to update asap. THE DRESS AND CLOTHES ARE ON MY PROFILE :D**

**Jade x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. I know, I know. I'm guilty as it is already, but I've had a TON of exams and my homework keeps piling up. It sucks rubber balls  
****:(**

**Anywaays, on with the story ayy? :)**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Lost Boys.

* * *

An hour left till the ball. One _freaking _hour and I couldn't find my shoes anywhere! I was scampering around the whole cave, with the skirts of my dress pulled up to my knees so it would drag around the floor.

It was taking almost all of my concentration to panic as I circled around the bathroom. Then I remembered.

The bedroom! I had left them under the bed so Laddie wouldn't Crayola another one of my items, like he had one to my Choo's.

The boys had just come from feeding and sometimes they would have take out, bringing the victims to the cave. Marko had done this a few times, but only if it was a hard kill. So I was almost used to seeing a few whores in the cave once in a while.

But this was different.

He was making out with a petite red head. It looked as if they were the only people on this earth, like no one else could tear them apart. I couldn't say that I didn't like Marko, it was obvious that I cared for him deeply. And I thought he felt the same.

Till now.

My feet felt rooted to the ground and as much as I wanted to run away from this sight, I couldn't. Instead I breathed back a chocked gasp and brought my hands to my mouth. They seemed to hear, and they de-tangled themselves from each other. The girl looked at me and raised an eyebrow

She sighed, looking exasperated. "This isn't no peep show hun. Hit the road."

With a whimper I sprinted out of the cave, not bothering to wait to see Marko's face. The emotion's were too overwhelming and what was worse was that the scene kept playing over and over in my head.

I heard Paul and Laddie calling out my name, but they were all just a blur of noise. None of my senses were understandable. I could see the forest speeding past me, but I didn't pay attention.

Screw this.

I stopped running and found some tree to sit under and mope. I didn't understand. Who was that woman? And why the _fuck _was he making out with her. I mean, I didn't think we were soul mates or anything but common. I slept with the guy. And that's got to count for something, right?

I don't know how long I was there for, but suddenly it was starting to get alittle to warm for my liking. I could hear distinct noises, and when they came closer I recognised that it was my name that the boy's were calling out.

I'll be damned if I go back there agan, pun intended.

There was a few boulders close to the cliffside, this was pretty risky since the boys knew this whole area like the back of their hands'. But there was no way I was going to be a Crispie by tomorrow afternoon.

I ran off towards the Cliffside again, and unsteadily lowered myself near the rocks and slipped between the large crack. There was enough room at the back, so the light didn't reach there anymore.

There was obviously nothing to hang onto so I curled up onto the floor. I just hope I dont roll over or anything.

* * *

I sat up and groaned, not one of the best sleeps I had ever had.

I felt around myself, and to my extreme surprise it wasn't dust and a hard ground. It was my sheets, I was in my bed. God damn it, I knew I should have just crashed in the Frog brothers' closet. They only every wore one outfit, so there could have been heaps of room. At least one of them changed me into sweat pants and a t-shirt. I couldn't see myself in a ball gown all night.

I shoved my face into my hands and willed myself not to cry. This wasn't the time or place. Knowing I had to face the music, I shifted to my side and pushed the curtain out of my way to get out of bed.

And ofcourse, everyone was waiting there.

My throat felt dry and constricted, goosebumps rose onto my skin and my teeth itched to bite my lip. I didn't like this kind of attention, every face in this room had a look of pity, but not Marko's. Oh no.

That was full on guilt and horror.

And as bad as the situation was, it made me feel good. He should suffer, call me masochistic. Meh.

"I don't have time for this. I gotta leave." I rasped, my voice was thick from speech deprivation.

"Where are you going to go? It's not like you have a tight schedule. The least you could do is listen." Marko said softly.

I whirled on my heel, with the worst scowl I could ever imagine plastered across my face.

"I owe you nothing!" I hissed at him, longer able to contain my anger.

He stood up and walked towards me, but I stiffened and growled. I didn't need to even be a vampire to have this stance. I could fully see myself doing this as a human.

"Please, be civilised about this. Hear me out."

"The last thing I heard about being _civilised_ was not sleeping with someone one minute, then making out with a stranger the next!" I all but shrieked.

I saw Laddie jump as I said this, but as much as I loved the kid I sure as hell wasn't holding back for no one.

"Please TigerLilly, five minutes. I wear, then you can do whatever you want. I'll understand." he pleaded to me.

It hurt, so bad. It hurt because there was another woman. It hurt because he had lied to me. But hat hurt most of all was that he wouldn't even say that he loved me more than the woman. That it was a mistake.

I drew in a shakey breath and looked up at them, trying to draw in all the faces for one last time.

"I don't want your explanations, I don't want no apologies. I'll see you 'round Marko."

I might have been a fledgling, but at least I could run fast. Before I knew it I was on the boardwalk. I walked around aimlessly for what seemed like an hour or so. I couldn't help the tears, but I wasn't sobbing uncontrollably.

I had decided to go to the Carousel, when I saw a familiar face I hadn't seen for a while. And I knew they recognised me too.

"TigerLilly? Is that you?"

* * *

**Gasp, Gasp and DOUBLE GASP. WTH could this mean?! Now remember, since TigerLilly has been in Santa Carla she has changed her appearance twice. (The colourfull hair & then the ball)**

**What could all this mean? Who is the stranger? Will she go back to the boys? What she saw with Marko was really what it meant?  
I'm a bitch, I know. But I've had WB soooo... Spare me some love? :D**

**btw, the easier way to give the love is in that little green button under here. You know you want to push it. Come on, give in ;)**

**xJade**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't even need a webcam-majiggy to see the death-glares you lot are throwing at me. Im super sorry, but all that studying paid off! I got 97% for my Science exam *dances around* and so I made a nicely long chapter for you guys. For all my guilt (:**

**You know what mum said?**

**"What happened to the other 3%?" yeah.. Thanks mum (:**

**Awkward Quail;**LOWL! WB stands for writer's block, in my acronyms. I have alot of it these days, unfortunately. Lmfao, ahh Marko I regret making him look so bad now :P

**Emzy2k10;**Tehe *blushes* you always make my day (: . Oh, no worries of course I could write that! Just email me on some of the details you would want. Oh and great hair btw :D

**Disclaimer:**I deeply admire those of whom invented the Lost children (: . Not me though, I'm some dweeb who writes about them c:

* * *

Recap on the last chapter;

I might have been a fledgling, but at least I could run fast. Before I knew it I was on the boardwalk. I walked around aimlessly for what seemed like an hour or so. I couldn't help the tears, but I wasn't sobbing uncontrollably.

I had decided to go to the Carousel, when I saw a familiar face I hadn't seen for a while. And I knew they recognised me too.

"TigerLilly? Is that you?"

* * *

I pivoted very slowly on my heels, my spine arched straight and the cotton candy I had been harassing for the past half hour fell to my feet.

"Da-Dad?" I tried to get out, I might have been a vampire but I was scared stiff.

My father always had that effect on me.

"Oh sweetheart, thank God!" He boomed out and pulled me in for a hug. My father hasn't hugged my since I was six, when I killed one of the rats that chewed on his veggie patch.

I stumbled backwards alittle, and awkwardly bent back trying to get out of his embrace. He only hugged me tighter, tight enough for it to hurt me but I don't think he noticed, or cared for that matter.

Once he let me go I squared my shoulders and frosted up my glare.

"What do you want Steve? How did you find me?"

His face was astounded and slightly hurt, as if my words had actually wounded him. I had never called him by his first name until mom left.  
My father gave me a leveled gaze while taking in my appearance.

"You've changed Tilly. In almost every way." he said cautiously, trying not to tip off my mental tantrum. I winced as he used my nickname.

"Good to know." and with a stiff nod I turned and walked the other way.

"Tigerlilly Amber Rodriguez, please don't make this hard enough than it already is."

I flipped my head around and saw Dad with his fingers to his temples. The moment I had seen this I noticed how badly he had aged. The laugh-lines around his eyes had deepened and more creases had surrounded his once handsome face. When I was small and my family was "perfect" he was every woman's target. Tanned, exotic skin, the hazely lime green eyes that I had inherited and a well-off family. No one for the world would have guessed he would be abusive.

I was always the naive kid in school. Eating dirt because the cool kids promised it would give me 'powers'. Going on blind dates for a friend because they promised the guy was hot. And until recently, falling for a vampire who thought it was okay to see someone else at the same time.

So being the naive kid, I left with my father for a quiet place to talk. The car ride to the hotel was not unpleasant, but it wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine. I noticed the places were getting more and more unfamiliar, and that we were moving towards the outskirts of town.

"Where are we?" I asked, pretty concerned.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be there soon." Steve said, as he flashed a smile at me. It didn't take me long to notice that it wouldn't reach his eyes.

He reached out and patted my shoulder and I noticed a glint in his hand. Befor I coud form any reaction I felt a prick and a sickly soothing feeling  
go through my bloodless veins.

It didnt take me long to soon black out.

* * *

Oh joy, not a great time to be having a vision.

"Tigerlilly! DUCK!" a voice screamed. What the hell is a bird doing in this room?

I couldn't see much, it was like trying to adjust the static on the TV to get the signal just right. But I had too much static.

There was something thrown, and an all consuming pain had erupted in my chest. It shook me to my core, and I could feel whatever lifeblood I had left been drained out of me. My senses were starting to turn bleak, and dark veil was thrown over my body.

It didn't take long for the blackness to take over.

* * *

I gasped for the irrelevant air, a human habit. My body was shaking, every joint quivering from the recent vision.

I hadn't had a vision since the day I had my makeover. David said that there wasn't really a pattern for the visions. Saying that it could happen everyday or even once in a century. There was a possibility that it could have been a one-off thing, too.

As my mind and body had begun to settle, I took in my surroundings. I was on silk covered bed, in what seemed to be a five-star hotel. I grimaced, not remembering how I got here. I moved to get off the bed, but found some difficulty.

Of course, my wrists and ankles had been tied together. Whichever idiot had tried to kidnap me should be thumped over the head. I lengthened my nails, so it was like the vampire version. I had no difficulty cutting the tape off my legs, but my wrists proved to be alittle difficult.

I got up off the bed, and rubbed my joints. Looking around I noticed that I couldn't find a single escape route. The windows were boarded shut, and the door had a mass amount of furniture deliberately pushed in front off it.

"So glad you could wake up, sweetheart. I was begining to worry why you had passed out in the fist place. But ofcourse, thats one of your mother's traits. Allways the cowardice whimps, you lot."

I inwardly growled, of course it would be him. I was a total IDIOT for even contemplating that he might have changed. My father was still a cold-hearted bastard.

"Ah, gotten out of the tape I see. Well no matter, your not going anywhere."

Steve moved towards me and patted my pockets, finding an old Swiss army knife. He probably thought this was how I had freed myself. I wouldn't show him that I was a vampire, my father was extremely religious and was hardly ever a sceptic. If he found out on what I was, he would have no trouble in trying to find different ways to hurt me severely.

I nervously shifted and took a shudering breath to look as though I was still mortal.

He suddenly reached up to my head and yanked my hair back, pull my face to meet his livid gaze.

"Think you could get away, did you? Huh?! My dearest Tigerlilly, I am one of the most powerful men you will ever know."

I inwardly scoffed at the thought of this, I could easily rip his whole arm out of the socket. But I wouldn't though, not yet. I might have been a vampire but right now but I didn't have enough emotion strength to kill him just yet.

I softly growled, I couldnt keep down the vampire for too long. If I didn't make the right choices he would notice glowing eyes and sharper teeth.  
Somehow, I don't think that would help in my situation.

Steve chuckled and shoved me backwards, this threw me off balance and made me fly into the glass table. I could feel a broken arm, or a dislocated elbow. Among that, tons of lacerations across god-knows-where. I bit back a scream and screwed my eyes shut as the tears threatened to escape. I knew that the pain would thrill him to no end.

He tisked and shook his head,

"Ah, another useless trait inherited from your mother. Clumsiness."

He grabbed my elbow and I screamed bloody murder. Steve grinned as he found a tender area, he yanked me up onto my feet and circled me like an eagle would to its prey.

"You know, the one thing you had at least inherited from me was good looks. Your decent, I must say." He mumbled absent-mindly as he picked up a lock of hair and twirled it between his fingers.

I shivered from the discomfort.

"It's too bad you give it all away to be those gang of boys' little whore."

I froze, just how long had he been watching me for?

He noticed that this topic affected me and he grinned evilly.

"Yes, I've seen you with those junkie children. Especially with that short blonde one. And those two other brothers."

I snarled, "How would you know that they're brothers?! You godamn perv!"

His eyes went icy and hard. Steve kicked me in the shins, and when I doubled over he kneed me in the gut. I gasped as I got winded, and I could feel his footsteps moving towards something and a bag zip open.

And a cocked gun.

My eyes flew open and I turned towards him. He was standing over me with his pistol in his hands and murmuring something about his useless family.

He pulled the trigger and let out a round to my collarbone and shoulder. My eyes rolled back and I let out a bloodcurdling scream, praying for my unholy un-dead life.

This was going to hurt tomorrow afternoon, if I was able to live by tomorrow. The gun wouldn't do anything, but even a long enough knife to the heart could do enough damage to kill.

But something clicked, and it made me notice _hey, I'm a goddamn vampire, and I could unleash all my undead fury onto his ass._

I leaned onto my good shoulder, which I used to push myself up off of the floor. Looking around I noticed no one was insight. What the hell?! Wasn't my murderous father leaning over me just a few seconds ago? I gasped in pain as I took in a breath, noticing that there was most likely a punctured lung. My hair suddenly stood on end, like it would right before a lightning storm outside. It didn't feel right, alittle too familiar.

"TigerLilly! DUCK!" a voice scremed. The voice in my vision!

I spent too much time on registering the voice and familiarity, that I forgot to miss the aluminium bat swung at my head. It surprised me when it didn't knock me out, instead it made me topple towards the floor and feel a numbing sensation throughout my whole body. I could see, hear and breathe perfectly normal but everything else was impossible to do.

_Huh. So this is what it's like to have a stroke, wonderful. I'm probably one of the most anti-disease people out there and I get stroke symptoms._I thought, sarcasm colouring every word.

**_You know, Tigerlilly it would help to heal you and beat up your father up at the same time if you didn't talk so much._**

It clicked. The voice in my vision!

I knew for sure it was one of the boys, but who the voice belonged to couldn't conjure up an image into my mind. God damn it, looks like a few valuable memories fell out of my left ear while I was swung over the head with that infernal bat.

Slowly, like the feel of satin dragging against you skin, the numbness ebbed away leaving behind feeling. Wonderful, glorious feeling.

... Which seemed to be an excruciating pain pushing down onto my body.

I needed to get up, the memories of Steve and the voice came rushing back. With great difficulty I moved up onto my feet and turned to see a blur of blonde lunging at dad but jumping back again, over and over.

It seemed everytime he would jump, Steve wielded a stake which meant a whole load of trouble for the guy so he bounced back.

_Marko._

Blinding white fury raged my whole inner being, bringing out a beast I only ever reserved for feeding. I charged at the too, not caring about my injuries, not caring that Steve still held the stake.

I grabbed him by the throat and through him against a wall, knowing that there would be no mercy. I sped over to where he fell and pulled him up by his forearms, during the process my canines and incisors lengthened and sharpened to a point. Out of instinct my jaw made its way to the neck and found purchase at the main artery.

I bit and drank. Drank for what seemed like hours, days or years but would have been minutes or seconds. I moved back, letting my now dead father's body slump to the floor. I gasped and pulled out the makeshift stake that was supposed to be the leg of a wooden chair out of my upper stomach but was stopped.

"Don't even think about it. You leave that there till we get back home, then we'll see if David can do anything. We don't know how close it is to your heart"

I feebly nodded, not even willing to fight with him.

I was weak, emotionally because I loved Marko but refused to let him know. Physically, well.. I'm pretty sure you have a fair clue. What with my multiple cuts, punctured lung, broken elbow, possible fractured scull and not to mention the wooden chair leg sticking out of my center.

Oh and few bullet wounds too, while I'm at it.

The flight was easy, almost comforting and natural. I remembered how warm and protected it felt to be held by Marko. It ended soon though, we reached the cave and I heard Laddie and Paul scream their lungs out. It was hard to tell who was the loudest.

David's eyes widened and he moved swiftly next to Marko as he put me onto the bed. Dwayne chewed nervously on his lip and kept pacing. I was desperatly trying to take in all of their faces, but I didn't want them looking like this. Worried, sick with grief and scared shitless. I had a major gut feeling that I wouldn't make it to see tomorrow night.

I looked at anywhere but Marko, refusing to take a look at his face because I knew that his would hurt the most.

I hardly noticed the pain as they worked over me, trying to stitch here, stopping the blood flow from there. The stake hurt though, I could seriously say that it would hurt worse than giving birth.

Dwayne was healing from the inside, I could feel it. The warm, glowey feeling as I could feel every individual vein sow it's self back up. These boys were my brothers, we had been using telepathy since god know when.

After while, they had finished and David went to burn the bloodied rags and other utensils and I had the strange feeling to seriously kill for an aspirin. Marko gently slipped me under the covers.

"We need to talk." I rasped, that took about 90% of my energy.

"Don't think so, sleep and then we converse." He said firmly yet gently, it was the first time he had ever used that tone with me.

Soon enough, sleep found its purchase and I slipped underneath its cooling silky darkness.

* * *

**How was that? (:  
I hope I did well enough 3 . Well anyway, just to let you know that the bold italic script was Marko, obviously. And that this is the second last chapter :)**

**I just feel that I need to wrap it up, I'll still write more FF without a doubt though! I might have a epilogue later on after the final chapter, but that's unlikely. Only if I feel in the mood (:  
I thank all of you for the amazing support, you guys are my rock! Reviews are what kept the story going (:  
Of course no flames tho. Go away if your going to flame -__-**

**So please, for the second last time, click that little button and review! :D**

**x Jade**


End file.
